Amelia Vane
by Amertine
Summary: Suite de "Captifs". Huit ans se sont écoulés depuis que Harry a été attrapé par Greyback puis mené au Manoir Malfoy d'où il a pu s'enfuir grâce à Dobby. Devenu Auror, une mission lui fait rencontrer la mystérieuse Amelia Vane.
1. Amelia Vane

**Crédit des personnages :** JK Rowlings

Merci à LukaZu sans qui je n'aurais pas pensé à écrire la suite de « Captifs »

Pour les noms de famille ou prénoms de mes personnages, ils proviennent presque tous de personnages fictifs ou célébrités (écrivains, acteurs, réalisateurs, etc.) que j'aime. Certains vous sauteront aux yeux, ne soyez pas surpris(e)s.

« Amelia » vient de « Amelia Pond », une des passagères du Tardis et « Vane » de « Sybil Vane », la jeune femme abusée par Dorian Gray.

Huit ans se sont écoulés depuis que Harry a été attrapé par Greyback puis mené au Manoir Malfoy d'où il a pu s'enfuir grâce à Dobby.

Termes anglais :  
Hogsmead : Pré au lard.

Musique de fond :  
Thievery Corporation – _Until the morning  
_Three Day Grace – _Animal I have become  
_Plain White T's- _Hate (I really don't like you)  
_Shinedown - _45_

* * *

**Amelia Vane**

Harry soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette mission que n'importe quel bleu aurait pu accomplir ? Ah oui, il avait été particulièrement insolent avec le grand patron, cet abruti de Ministre de la Magie qui ne connaissait rien en dehors de sa paperasse et se permettait de juger les Aurors, qui eux risquaient leur vie. Enfin, là Harry ne la risquait pas vraiment. A Whitewell, petit hameau du Lancashire, le seul danger devait se limiter à marcher dans une bouse de vache. Et pourtant, lui, Celui qui avait survécu _et_ vaincu, y était, en planque… avec un bleu.

Les deux Aurors se relayaient pour surveiller la tombe de Blaise Zabini. Pour d'obscures raisons, le cruel Mange-mort y avait été enterré. Du moins d'après certaines sources qu'ils n'utilisaient pas d'ordinaire. Là avait été la dispute de Harry : pourquoi faire confiance à une dénonciation anonyme ? C'était peut-être un piège ?

_Certainement à cause de l'Auberge*_…, songeait Harry, amer d'être mis au placard dans ce trou perdu du Lancashire.

Pour lui, il fallait frapper maintenant : les Mange-morts étaient dépourvus de leur chef, donc affaiblis. 1895, l'informateur régulier de Dashwood, leur avait appris que Flint avait pris la suite mais là ils étaient encore vulnérables. Parfois, Harry était étonné que Malfoy n'ait pas pris la relève : entre son père et sa tante diaboliquse, il avait ça dans les gênes.

Il grimaça au souvenir de sa dernière entrevue entre Malfoy et Zabini. Ça paraissait si lointain à présent. A l'époque, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Harry et Blaise s'étaient fait un nom et Draco ? On n'entendait guère parler de lui. Tirait-il les ficelles dans l'ombre ? Etait-il mort anonymement ? Peut-être même était-il dans ce village pourri. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Il était en mission depuis presque mois et il divaguait.

Les funérailles furent simples… et désertées. Il y avait le prêtre et la mère du Mange-mort. Au moins la source avait eu raison. Impossible d'arrêter la mère : elle n'était pas _officiellement_ reliée aux suiveurs de Voldemort. Harry, et les autres, connaissaient pourtant son implication mais manquaient de preuves.

Les jours s'étaient succédés sans que personne ne vienne. En même temps, les Mange-morts n'étaient pas idiots à ce point. Ils devaient se douter que la tombe était surveillée. Etait-ce par ailleurs dans leur habitude de se recueillir sur la tombe d'un des leurs ?

Un matin, très tôt, une silhouette se profila et se dirigeait vers la sépulture de l'ancien assassin.

Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry était prêt. Il lança un « _finite _». Si c'était un sorcier protégé par un sort, il ne le serait plus.

C'était une femme, qu'il lui semblait avoir vu une fois au village mais il n'était pas sûr. Elle était accompagnée d'un chien. Le dalmatien leva sa truffe et huma l'air. Il grogna en direction de Harry qui se tenait pourtant à distance.

« Allons, Baldor, un peu de respect », dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais affectueuse.

Elle caressa l'animal et s'assit par terre, à côté de la tombe de Blaise. Peut-être venait-elle pour la tombe d'à côté. Elle alluma une cigarette qu'elle fuma en silence.

Si c'était un Mange-mort, elle n'avait pas peur. Rien dans son attitude ne semblait inquiet. Au moins il aurait quelque chose à mentionner dans son rapport quotidien. Il prit une photo qu'il transmettrait au QG. La montrer aux villageois pourrait servir aussi. Elle resta plus d'une heure. Elle n'était pas polyjuicée donc sinon elle se serait transformée.

Quand Flavius Crimson, son jeune collègue, prit la relève, il lui signala la jeune femme puis retourna à l'auberge où il dormait.

Cette mission tombait quand même à point. Personnellement du moins. Il était arrivé à un carrefour dans sa relation avec Ginny. Parfois tout paraissait si simple avec elle, ils s'étaient toujours connus mais justement, le bât blessait ici précisément. Ils se disputaient plus souvent et pour des broutilles. Bien sûr, c'était le lot commun des couples. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme on dit. Mais le pire prenait le dessus ces derniers temps. Grâce au transplanage, il aurait pu rentrer dormir chez eux les semaines durant lesquelles il était de journée mais il préférait rester à Whitewell, Crimson pouvait avoir besoin de lui. De toute façon, elle était en déplacement avec l'équipe.

La septième année d'étude de Harry avait été consacrée à la chasse aux Horcruxes. La guerre avait causé des pertes et Voldemort avait fait partie des victimes. Pourtant le mouvement ne s'était pas éteint. On tue un homme, pas une idée. Zabini et sa haine inextinguible avait repris le flambeau.

Pendant trois ans, la paix s'était rétablie graduellement. L'école s'était reconstruite. Les gens aussi. Parmi eux, les Weasley avaient perdu un fils, ça avait été dur. Harry s'était montré le meilleur ami possible pour Ron et meilleur petit ami pour Ginny. Les Mange-morts semblaient un mauvais cauchemar terminé mais pour leur retour, ils avaient frappé et fort ! Il y avait eu un raid à Hogsmeade. Dix-huit morts. Le jour même des trois ans de la fin de la guerre. Quelle ironie. Tous avaient vu la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là que le couple de Harry s'était, légèrement, fissuré sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoive. Ginny était rentrée de son entraînement interrompu nerveuse. Harry avait essayé de la rassurer, que c'était un cas isolé, qu'un informateur s'était déjà manifesté et que d'après lui ils avaient évité un drame encore plus énorme car l'explosif était légèrement défaillant, l'analyse des Aurors scientifiques avaient confirmé. Ginny s'était emportée :

« _Dix huit victimes, c'est énorme Harry !_

_- Oui, je sais, ça n'est pas ce que je veux dire »,_ avait dit Harry pour calmer le jeu mais le ton était monté.

« _J'ai perdu mon frère !Tu ne peux pas comprendre !_

_- Quoi ? Si je peux comprendre quelque chose c'est ça !_

_- Toi ça fait vingt ans Harry ! Moi à peine trois ! »_

Un silence pesant s'était abattu entre eux. Chacun était en colère mais Ginny s'était excusée aussitôt et Harry avait tiré un trait sur la discussion. Le soir ils avaient même fait l'amour et l'échange fut oublié. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, il arriva à l'heure habituelle et relaya Flavius qui n'avait qu'une hâte : manger !

Les deux Aurors avaient été briefés : la visiteuse s'appelait Amelia Vane et habitait Whitewell depuis presque cinq ans. Elle était médecin itinérante. Elle vivait seule (il y avait l'adresse de son cottage) mais avait adopté une petite fille. Aucun lien avec le monde magique. Tout était clean.

La nuit fut particulièrement froide et humide. Recroquevillé sous sa cape, Harry aurait tué pour une tasse de thé chaude ou un peu d'action.

Aux lueurs du jour, Harry aperçut le chien de la veille. Il courrait après un bâton et le ramenait joyeusement vers sa maîtresse, qui apparaissait peu à peu dans la brume matinale. Comme la veille, elle s'assit dans l'herbe humide, au même endroit et fuma silencieusement. Son chien était couché à ses pieds et se laissait caresser, trouvant cette occupation plus agréable que courir après un bâton.

Harry réprima un bâillement et leur envia cette sérénité.

_En même temps, si elle est là c'est qu'elle a perdu quelqu'un alors la sérénité…_, se dit-il.

Quand le paquet de cigarettes fut vide, elle se releva, suivie de son chien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Flavius venait prendre son poste et après quelques mots, Harry regagna sa chambre d'hôte.

_Et_ _si j'allais voir où elle habite ?,_ se demanda-t-il. _Ça fait pervers ! Je vais plutôt pioncer_.

Il se réveilla vers 14h complètement affamé. Il alla dans le pub qu'il fréquentait depuis son arrivée et commanda une bière, un sandwich et s'installa à la table la plus reculée. Il avait un peu sympathisé avec le propriétaire et quelques habitués mais restait autant que possible discret, toujours aux aguets.

La porte s'ouvrit et Amelia Vane entra.

« Bonjour miss Amelia !, l'accueillit l'aubergiste. Comment allez-vous ?

- En forme, Ted, et vous ? Mona va-t-elle mieux ?

- Oui ! Ce sirop était magique ! C'est gentil d'être passé la voir alors que c'était la fin de votre journée.

- Ted, je vous ai dit de m'appeler ! C'est toujours inquiétant les nourrissons, dit la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de bière au comptoir.

- Et comment va votre fille ?

- Elle dit « _maman_ » ! Ca me rend gâteuse », rit la jeune femme.

Evidemment ! Il l'avait vue ici même, deux semaines auparavant. Elle était venue y déjeuner vers la même heure qu'aujourd'hui. Il écouta la conversation, toujours dans l'ombre mais n'y récolta que des banalités.

« Au boulot !, dit la jeune femme en se levant trente minutes plus tard. Saluez Anny et Mona !

- Bonne journée miss Amelia ! »

Le médecin passa devant Harry qui, à travers la vitre, la regarda monter dans une voiture et partir.

Harry attendit quelques minutes et alla au bar ramener son assiette et sa choppe vides. Il recommanda une bière. Il fallait la jouer fine.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre discussion. Votre fille est malade ?

- Oui, Mona a eu une fièvre carabinée et des vomissements mais miss Amelia, enfin le docteur Vane a encore fait des miracles.

- Ah ?

- Oui. On était tous sceptiques. Elle est diplômée et tout mais elle pratique une médecine douce à base d'herbes essentiellement et c'est très efficace. La petite allait mieux dans les vingt minutes qui ont suivi la prise du sirop qu'elle nous a donné.

- Elle… elle est jolie aussi, s'aventura l'Auror.

- Jolie mais seule. Enfin elle a sa petite fille Lucy. Elle va bientôt avoir un an, comme notre petite Mona mais pas de copain. Mon frère flirte avec elle depuis une éternité mais… elle le remballe tout le temps. Gentiment bien sûr ! C'est une fille vraiment gentille. Elle travaille beaucoup aussi… »

Et « Ted » enchaîna sur la grossesse de sa femme, Anny, sur l'accouchement. Harry écoutait à moitié.

Quand Ginny avait choisi de devenir chasseuse pro, un enfant était évidemment impossible. Ils avaient donc convenu d'attendre car la grossesse lui ferait arrêter au moins un an. Ça n'avait pas été un problème, Harry s'en était félicité. Son travail n'était pas de tout repos et avec la reprise des activités des Mange-Mort, il avait autre chose en tête. Cette femme, Amelia Vane, avait son âge d'après les renseignements, et élevait un enfant seule.

_En même temps son boulot est tranquille_…, conclut-il.

Il salua le patron et remonta se coucher. Dans quelques heures, il devrait prendre son service. Reverrait-il Amelia Vane le lendemain ?

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Complications

Auberge, Inn at Whitewell : ancienne demeure du conservateur royal des forêts aménagée avec une galerie d'art, une cave à vins, etc.


	2. Complications

**Crédit des personnages :** JK Rowlings

* * *

**Complications**

« Trop classe la capture du Vif !, s'exclama Ginny à sa collègue.

- Ouais, je sais. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi, rit la concernée, Sofia Hopper. Je suis désolée d'avoir attendu mais je matais le cul de Barnes. Je le croquerais bien !

- C'est clair surenchérit Ginny en ôtant sa tunique verte ornée d'une serre dorée.

- Et, tu es prise toi, laisse la marchandise à tes copines, l'admonesta Gloria Alas, une autre chasseuse.

- Moi j'ai pas baisé depuis un mois !, dit Ginny. Ou plus, je sais plus trop.

- Harry n'est pas rentré ?, demanda Sofia.

- Non. Ses horaires ne sont pas faciles et… et on a l'habitude. Des fois… des fois j'aimerais bien qu'il revienne. »

Le ton de la plaisanterie s'était dissipé. Les trois filles terminèrent de s'habiller en silence. Les deux amies de Ginny savaient qu'elle était dans un creux avec Harry en ce moment.

« Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne veut plus les mêmes choses, poursuivit la jeune femme. On… on se dit moins de choses aussi et… s'il ne vient pas me voir, je ne fais pas l'effort non plus d'y aller.

- Vous faites un break, là ?

- Non ! Non, on est ensemble mais ça n'est pas le top.

- Vous vous êtes mis jeunes ensemble aussi, argumenta Sofia.

- Mon frère Ron aussi et lui et Hermione sont toujours très amoureux, répliqua Ginny.

- Surprends-le ! Va à l'auberge où il est et tadam ! Le grand jeu !, suggéra Gloria. Jolie lingerie et nuit torride. »

Ginny sourit un petit peu.

« Quoi ? Il est frigide Potter et la seule baguette qu'il utilise c'est celle en bois ?, demanda la chasseuse.

- Non mais… je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait que je le dérange pendant une mission. Il m'en a vaguement parlé et il s'ennuie mais…

- Il s'ennuie ! Toi aussi ! Tu as mis le doigt dessus ! Maintenant. Va mettre ton doigt ailleurs, ça lui fera plaisir !

- Attention, Ginny, Gloria a les mains baladeuses, ne fais pas comme elle, tu sais pas les mauvaises surprises que tu pourrais récolter. »

Le ton redevint léger mais au fond de Ginny, il y avait toujours une zone sombre. Elle avait peur de le revoir. Ils s'envoyaient des hiboux parfois, codés pour que Harry ne soit pas démasqué si le courrier était intercepté, mais pas tant que ça. En même temps, c'était une bonne idée que lui avait soufflé Gloria. Tous les couples traversaient des périodes basses mais ça s'améliorait après, non ?

0o0o0o0

Ça avait manqué à Harry de ne plus être du matin. En quelques jours il s'était attaché à cette étrange visiteuse pour une raison inexpliquée et pensait à elle. Un jour, il était même passé près de son cottage pour voir où elle habitait. Il se trouvait en retrait de la route principale, dans une forêt. Il était étonné qu'une femme seule avec un enfant aime la solitude, en même temps, il n'était pas complètement isolé, il n'était qu'à un kilomètre de la route.

_Les cris de son bébé ne doivent déranger que les écureuils_, songea-t-il.

Il fut presque content de travailler de nuit pour la revoir aux aurores car sans s'en rendre compte, il l'attendait. Pendant ses longues heures de surveillance, il se posait des questions sur sa vie : visitait-elle de nombreux patients ? Dans combien de villages ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert un cabinet ? Quel genre d'amis avait-elle ? Pourquoi élever un enfant seule ? Etait-ce à cause de ça qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie ?

A 6h30, la silhouette à présent familière se dessina. Elle avait ces longs cheveux bruns retenus en chignon par un peigne vert pâle. Comme d'habitude, elle portait un pantalon et une grosse veste. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, son chien à ses pieds et alluma une cigarette.

« Je vais essayer de te parler cette fois, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Avant… avant c'était toi qui t'asseyais à côté de moi et me parlais. Tu… tu me parlais de tout et de rien, tu me faisais sourire et… et je faisais semblant de ne pas t'écouter mais… mais si tu savais à quel point je chérissais ces moments et les attendaient avec impatience. Rien que te voir arriver suffisait à illuminer ma journée. »

Sa voix était entrecoupée : elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

« Tu étais si… solaire ! C'est moi qui devrais être ta place. Moi je n'avais pas d'avenir. J'étais vouée à la solitude, à la soumission, moi personne ne m'aurait regrettée. Je n'aurais manqué à personne. Je… je ne te remplacerai jamais ! Lucy… elle a dit « maman » puis… puis… « papa » hier ! Qu'est-ce que je lu dirai ? »

Elle retira ses fines lunettes et éclata en sanglot. Son chien couina légèrement et posa son museau sur son épaule.

Harry fut troublé devant la détresse de cette inconnue. Il voulait tellement la consoler. Peut-être pourrait-il le faire. Elle ne semblait pas liée à Blaise. Elle pouvait aussi bien s'adresser à la personne de la tombe voisine, une certaine « Margaret Duncan », même si elle était morte il y avait six ans et qui, d'après l'enquête, ne montrait aussi aucun lien non plus avec le docteur. Il hésita puis finit par déposer la cape au pied d'un arbre et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

Il fit exprès du bruit pour ne pas sembler surgir de nulle part.

Le dalmatien l'entendit aussitôt et le regarda. Miss Vane s'arrêta de pleurer, remit ses lunettes et leva aussi la tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans ses mains.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Bonjour, dit Harry. Je m'appelle James Northman et… en passant j'ai entendu pleurer. »

La jeune femme se moucha et se releva visiblement troublée d'être surprise.

« James Northman » était le nom d'emprunt de Harry en mission. Enfin, un parmi tant d'autres. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas s'être polyjuicié et d'avoir agi avec autant d'impulsivité, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

« Je… je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée. C'était grossier.

- Non… non ça va, répliqua la jeune femme en maintenant une certaine distance. Je… je m'appelle Amelia Vane.

- Il… il était jeune, dit Harry en désignant la tombe de Blaise – qui était sous un faux nom – Alexander Warnock – lui aussi.

Il allait savoir sur quelle tombe elle venait se recueillir. Si elle approuvait, elle le connaissait, sinon elle allait dire qu'elle venait pour Margaret Duncan.

« Oui, dit-elle. Il était jeune. »

Le regard vert se troubla. Elle venait pour lui. Elle avait donc un lien.

« Vous… vous le connaissiez ?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui », répondit le plus calmement possible la jeune femme.

Harry essaya de réfléchir vite. Il tenait enfin quelque chose. Interroger un sorcier était facile, il n'avait pas à inventer un titre : il était Auror, point. Pour les Moldus, il avait une fausse carte de Scotland Yard au nom de « James Northman. »

« Je… je suis de Scotland Yard, dit-il quand même. Je m'excuse de vous ennuyer pendant ce moment mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser sur Alexander Warnock.

- Dès que j'aurais vu vous votre carte. »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, quelques années.

- Où vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

- A Londres. Dans une boite de nuit, précisa-t-elle après un petit instant.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il s'est fait… enfin… enterré ici ?

- Pour que je vienne lui rendre visite plus facilement ? Je ne sais pas.

- Euh… Connaissiez-vous sa profession ?

- Pas vraiment… Je crois. Je… Il… J'avais l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas un métier… honnête alors… je n'ai jamais voulu savoir. Et lui restait évasif sur ça.

- De quoi parliez-vous alors ?

- De nous. De… nos peines, nos joies, nos amours.

- Aviez-vous… aviez-vous une relation privée avec lui ?

- Une relation privée, oui. Après, est-ce que je couchais avec ? Euh… ça m'est arrivé quelque fois mais ça remonte à loin. Il… il était avec quelqu'un.

- Vous savez qui ?

- Oui. Elle s'appelait Sybil Whedon. Elle… elle est morte aussi. Enfin il y a un an. Elle est morte d'une… d'une complication pendant son accouchement. »

Harry n'avait pas voulu interroger autant la jeune femme endeuillée mais l'Auror qu'il était se devait de le faire et prenait le dessus sur le gentil garçon qu'il préférait être. La fille était décédée il y a un an et le bébé qu'avait adopté Amelia allait avoir un an. Etait-ce cet enfant ? Devait-il poser la question directement ?

- Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui le connaissent dans le village ? »

Harry avait la réponse. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ici.

« Non je ne pense pas. Il ne venait que pour moi je pense.

- A quand remonte votre… euh… votre dernier rapport avec Warnock ?

- Vous parlez encore de sexe ?

- Oui et non. Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois.

- Alors, mon dernier rapport sexuel avec lui remonte à… trois ans je pense. Pour les autres… Je… l'ai vu peu avant… avant que ça arrive.

- Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose de particulier.

- Non. Il était comme d'habitude. Gentil et attentionné, amusant. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice. Légèrement rougis à cause des pleurs, il y lisait une grande douleur. Elle semblait véritablement peinée par la mort de Zabini. Comment un être aussi abject que Zabini pouvait être ainsi avec une _Moldue_ alors que c'était le pire Mange-Mort, tueur de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Qu'y avait-il entre eux qui lui échappait ? Ils ne couchaient même pas ensemble, comme dans le premier rapport sur elle, la petite fille avait bien été adoptée. Le bébé était-elle celle de Blaise et Sybil Whedon ?

« Je m'excuse monsieur Northman mais si vous n'avez plus de questions je vais partir. Je suis médecin itinérante et j'ai de la route à faire. Tenez, voilà mon numéro de téléphone si vous avez d'autres questions.

- Juste une. Assez indiscrète. Qu'est devenu l'enfant de Warnock et Sybil Whedon ?

- Il n'a pas survécu.

- Ah, merci. Bonne journée.

- La prochaine fois que… que vous passez _par hasard_, venez me faire un petit coucou, » dit la femme médecin avec un clin d'œil.

Elle et son chien partirent, laissant Harry perplexe. Il avait reçu beaucoup d'informations qu'il transmettrait au bureau. Il fallait évidemment vérifier l'acte de décès de la mère et de l'enfant mais aussi les papiers d'adoption du bébé du docteur.

Une fois dans la voiture, la jeune femme respira. Elle avait répondu honnêtement au mieux aux questions de « Northman ». Quel clown ce Potter. Se présenter même pas polynectarisé ! Quel bel homme il était devenu en tout cas. Amelia vérifia que personne ne la suivait et prit la direction de la forêt. Elle s'y enfonça au maximum puis arrêta son véhicule. Elle ôta le peigne en jade dans ses cheveux et le glissa dans une poche. Elle ôta sa perruque, ses lunettes et son masque.

« On se sent mieux… Oh ! La pilule ! »

Elle… il ingéra une pilule et racla sa gorge.

« J'ai ma voix ? J'ai ma voix », dit l'homme à la place du conducteur.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds et sortit du véhicule. Il souleva le double-fond du coffre de sa voiture pour y ranger la perruque et le masque – ce dernier fut rangé avec soin dans une mallette spéciale. Il enfila une longue robe noire et se coiffa soigneusement avec un peigne. Il ferma le véhicule puis sortit sa baguette attachée à son mollet.

« _Reducto !_ »

Il glissa la voiture, qui ressemblait maintenant à un jouet, dans sa poche et s'évanouit dans l'air. Son mentor devait être prévenu de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Il ne devait pas être venu seul en plus.

0o0o0o0

Flavius Crimson avait à peine 21 ans. Désigné Serdaigle, Flavius avait terminé sa formation d'Auror quelques semaines auparavant avec les félicitations. Il était travailleur mais avant tout, c'était un petit rigolo qui avait toujours une blague dans sa manche. Harry l'aimait bien en dépit de la mission inintéressante. Après tout, il n'en était pas responsable.

C'était le lendemain de son échange avec Vane. Les informations luis étaient parvenues rapidement : Whedon et l'enfant étaient morts et l'enfant de Vane avait été adoptée par le circuit normal. Quant au lien entre Zabini et Whedon il resterait un mystère les deux protagonistes étant morts. La jeune femme avait peu d'amis et tous avaient perdu sa trace des années auparavant. Zabini l'avait peut-être enfermée quelque part et violée. C'était son style après tout le viol, se rappela-t-il. Personne ne le saurait.

Ce matin, la jeune femme vint, ponctuelle.

Comme d'habitude son chien l'accompagnait et ramenait sans lassitude une balle que sa maîtresse lui jetait à nouveau.

Comme chaque matin, elle s'assit à côté de la pierre tombale de Blaise.

« Bonjour. Si un matin il pouvait faire beau ça serait merveilleux, dit-elle. Il faudrait que je vienne plus tard peut-être mais je n'ai pas le temps malheureusement. Et le soir, je n'ai qu'une hâte : retrouver Lucy. Elle s'est levée d'ailleurs hier soir dans son lit. Je suis rentrée tard, pourtant. Miss Emily l'avait déjà couchée. Je suis quand même allée voir et figure-toi que cette chipie ne dormait pas. Quand j'ai vu sa petite touffe châtain émerger du tour de lit, j'ai éclaté de rire. Elle aussi du coup et elle a applaudi ! Elle était agenouillée, ses deux petites mains sur sa poitrine, c'était trop mignon. Miss Emily m'a grondée que je la dérange mais je la vois peu en ce moment. On est très occupés. C'était plus simple quand tu étais là. Tiens, tes préférées. »

La jeune femme déposa quelques tulipes aux pétales pointus et incurvés, oranges et bordés de jaune.

« Je vais encore pleurer comme une fillette, dit-elle après une longue pause et une cigarette fumée. Je devrais arrêter de fumer. Tu me le répétais souvent. Que ça ne sert à rien. Ça m'évitait de parler en fait. Peut-être que maintenant que j'y arrive je vais peut-être me désintoxiquer. Tu penses que je vais grossir ? »

Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet puis la rangea.

« Je vais jamais y arriver ! Je devrais peut-être me patcher. Quoi ? Ca te fait rire ? Sans cigarette et sans homme. Ça va être l'enfer si tu veux mon avis. Je vais faire une dépression ! Ne te fous pas de moi, je t'assure. Je devrais peut-être investir dans un v… »

Elle s'interrompit.

Baldor s'était brusquement levé et aboyait dans la direction opposée à Harry.

Elle se releva et s'épousseta. Tout comme Harry elle scruta l'horizon et se raidit à la vue d'un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier. Elle allait se pencher pour prendre sa baguette dissimulée au même endroit que la veille mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« Miss Vane, venez derrière moi. »

Et il s'interposa entre elle et l'autre sorcier, la baguette sortie. Sur un ordre de la jeune femme, le chien cessa d'aboyer mais il était toujours tendu. L'intuition des deux sorciers avaient été bonne : le nouvel arrivant ne nourrissait pas de bonnes intentions puisqu'il attaqua Harry qui contrattaqua rapidement et efficacement.

Quand l'opposant fut maitrisé, Harry se retourna pour voir comment allait miss Vane mais elle n'était plus là.

« Et merde », grogna-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas impliquer les Moldus dans leur guerre et là elle était partie sans qu'il lui ait fait un sort d'oubli. Il devrait régler le problème au plus vite. Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait donné ses coordonnées la veille. Muni d'un téléphone portable, il joignit d'abord Flavius – que ce dernier transmette leur prise au Bureau et qu'il allait le ramener pour l'interroger – puis la jeune femme. Il tomba sur la messagerie.

« C'est James Northman. Pour ce matin… comment allez-vous ? Euh… j'aimerais discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé mais pourriez-vous ne pas l'ébruiter s'il vous plait ? Rappelez-moi s'il vous plait »

Il indiqua son numéro et raccrocha.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Amoureux

**Question de genre : **quand Harry parle d'Amelia, j'utilise le féminin. Quand Amelia parle, j'accorde également délibérément au féminin. Tout ça pour dire que ce ne sont pas des fautes d'orthographe


	3. Amoureux

**Crédit des personnages :** JK Rowlings

Musique de fond :  
Muse – _Ruled by secrecy  
_Kate Havnevik – _New day  
_Thievery Corporation – _Until morning  
_Tasmine Archer - _Sleeping satellite  
_Tron Legacy (Daft Punk) – _Adagio for Tron_

* * *

**Amoureux**

Cette attaque contrariait Flavius. Comme la surveillance ne donnait rien depuis des semaines, les deux Aurors avaient reçu des ordres de retour au Ministère dès la fin de la semaine. A deux jours de l'échéance, cette fichue Moldue avait été attaquée par un sorcier. Quelle poisse !

« J'avais l'intention de faire ma demande à Agatha, se plaignit-il à Harry lorsque celui-ci vint prendre son poste, une heure après l'agression. Et elle où la nana ?

- Elle… elle est partie. Je n'ai pas fait attention et elle s'est barrée.

- Il va falloir la flashouiller.

- Je voudrais m'en occuper s'il te plait. Je vais passer chez elle et si elle n'est pas là, je repasserai mais… mais laisse-moi le faire s'il te plait.

- Harry… Elle… Ginny est carrément plus bandante que cette fille. Enfin, je veux pas manquer de respect à Ginny, hein ! Mais t'es bizarre quand tu parles de cette Moldue. »

Harry détourna le regard. Comment un illustre inconnu, plus jeune que lui de surcroit, pouvait dire ça… et avoir raison ? Amelia Vane n'était pas une belle fille, pas autant que Ginny. D'abord, elle était presque aussi grande que lui, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Elle n'avait quasiment pas de poitrine contrairement à Ginny qui était plantureuse. Pourtant… Pourtant sa voix et son regard le charmaient. Elle semblait si triste et seule que presque dès sa première rencontre il avait voulu la serrer contre lui pour la protéger du monde. Sans même lui avoir parlé, il semblait la connaitre depuis des années. Son regard mélancolique et résigné lui semblait si familier ! Etait-ce ça le coup de foudre ?

« Et toi, tu ne trouves pas que c'est tôt pour demander Agatha en mariage ? Vous êtes ensemble que depuis deux ans, rétorqua Harry un peu énervé.

- Je sais que j'ai envie de passer ma vie avec elle. De toute façon ça va être reporté vu qu'on doit rester ici encore un moment. »

Harry était fatigué. Il ne valait mieux pas poursuivre cette conversation.

« Je te laisse Vane mais fais vite, ça ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

- Merci Flavius, à ce soir. »

Après une vérification du périmètre, Harry transplana avec le sorcier encore inconscient.

0o0o0o0

Le docteur le rappela deux jours plus tard. Entre temps, le Mange-mort (le sorcier capturé s'était révélé en être un) n'avait pas pu être interrogé. Comme à l'ancienne, il avait caché une ampoule de cyanure et l'avait écrasée dès qu'il avait repris conscience. Miss Vane lui fixait un rendez-vous dans un pub. Harry essaya de négocier mais elle demeura inflexible. Il ne pourrait pas lancer un sort d'oubliettes dans un lieu public. Agissait-elle en connaissant les risques de se retrouver seule avec lui ?

Un troisième Auror fut affecté à Whitewell afin d'alléger les deux en présence : Athena Redfork. Jolie femme, elle attirait de nombreux regards… qu'elle ne retournait pas. Elle n'avait jamais cachée sa préférence pour les femmes au grand dam de ses collègues masculins célibataires. Elle ne cilla pas devant la photographie d'Amelia Vane, ça ne devait pas être son genre.

« On sait pourquoi elle était visée, demanda-t-elle à Flavius.

- Non. Harry doit la rencontrer ce soir.

- Peut-être c'est juste parce qu'elle est Moldue et qu'elle est liée à Zabini. Il ne devait pas avoir que des amis même auprès des Manges-mort.

- Un mouvement dissident au sein de leur organisation ?

- Ca confirme ce que dit 1895.

- En même temps, leurs problèmes ne nous concernent pas, dit Flavius.

- C'est sûr mais quand la sécurité publique et notre existence sont en jeu, ça nous regarde. »

0o0o0o0

Etant donné l'heure, le pub était bondé. Harry commanda une bière.

« Le docteur est arrivée, dit Ted, elle vous attend à la table du fond. »

L'Auror se réjouit de cet emplacement. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra sensiblement en apercevant la jeune femme.

« Merci de m'avoir appelé.

- Merci de m'avoir… protégée. Je vais être directe : Je… je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Je… je suis au courant de certaines choses qui font que je ne suis pas étonnée par… l'incident d'avant-hier, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Je sais qu'Alexander était spécial. Autant dire tout ce que je sais. Je connais son vrai nom. Blaise Zabini. Et… Je sais qu'il… qu'il est comme vous. Ayant vu sa baguette, puis la vôtre, j'en déduis que vous aussi vous êtes un sorcier, confia-t-elle à voix basse. Je… suppose… que vous êtes… que vous n'êtes pas du même côté même si ce qu'était Blaise m'échappe. Je sais juste que c'est… c'était un hors-la-loi.

- Que pensez-vous de l'attaque ?

- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne me connait… chez vous. J'ai une vie normale. Blaise a toujours… transplané. Peut-être que n'importe qui qui serait allé sur sa tombe aurait été agressé.

- Miss Vane, vos… omissions auraient pu vous coûter la vie et compromette notre enquête. Est-ce vraiment tout ce que vous savez ? »

La jeune femme prit une gorgée de bière. Cette discussion avait été répétée cent fois dans sa tête.

« Oui », dit-elle.

Après tout, Lucy n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Harry jouait avec son verre. Il était en colère. Comment un enfoiré comme Zabini pouvait plaire une fille aussi bien ?

« Il avait des tonnes de maîtresses ! Ça n'était pas un homme bien. En plus, vous lui êtes encore… dévouée !, cracha presque Harry qui, par jalousie, s'était cru obligé de discréditer le Mange-mort.

- Je sais mais c'est vers moi qu'il revenait quand les autres le décevaient. C'est dans mes bras qu'il se déchargeait de sa peine, sa colère, ses doutes. Moi j'étais spéciale. Il revenait toujours à moi.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. C'était… c'était plus qu'un « hors-la-loi ». C'était un meurtrier ! »

La jeune femme resta impassible.

- James… je peux vous appeler James ?

- Allez-y.

- Ne soyez pas si manichéen James. Le monde n'est pas blanc ni noir. Le plus cruel des meurtriers peut être un père admirable et un juge peut violenter sa femme. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. C'était un bon ami. Vous auriez dû le voir avec moi ou Sybil.

- Vous vous auriez dû le voir les mains tâchées de sang et son rictus cruel habituel, s'emporta Harry. Maintenant si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je vous laisse.

- James, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme, en posant sa main sur celle de l'Auror. Je m'excuse de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle. Je vous parle juste du garçon que je connaissais et que d'une certaine façon, j'aimais et qui d'une certaine façon m'aimait.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, répondit Harry, calmé, appréciant le contact. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

Il fixa la main posée sur la sienne. Amelia la retira aussitôt.

« Excusez-moi, miss Vane.

- Appelez-moi Amelia, sourit cette dernière.

- Vous accepteriez de sortir avec moi un soir ?, demanda-t-il timidement. Ca serait pour me faire pardonner.

- Un joli garçon comme vous n'a pas de fiancée ?

- Euh… si. Mais ça ne va pas fort en ce moment. Je… je veux pas la tromper, hein, c'est juste que ça me ferait aussi du bien de sortir.

- Pourquoi pas. Après-demain ? Un cinéma ? »

Il aurait voulu proposer le soir-même et quelque chose de plus intime mais ça faisait désespéré. Aussi accepta-t-il.

A peine il partit, que la place fut prise par une petite blonde :

« Et ben, Amy, c'est qui ce mec ? Tu me le présentes ?

- Il est de Scotland Yard et de passage et il a une copine d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais dis-moi Fran, Steve serait content que tu mates d'autres gars ?

- Chérie, je suis au régime mais ça ne m'empêche pas de baver devant de jolis gâteaux appétissants. Toi tu peux le croquer.

- T'as de la chance que je doive rentrer sinon tu m'aurais payé une autre bière. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent.

« Justement, tu peux garder Lucy après-demain ? Le beau gâteau m'a invitée au ciné.

- Et tu en fais quoi de sa copine, vilaine ?

- Elle n'a qu'à mieux le surveiller, gloussa Amelia en remettant sa veste. On va juste voir un film.

- C'est vrai qu'avec tes mecs, tu ne perds pas de temps à aller au cinéma. A après-demain. »

Amelia et Francesca étaient de bonnes amies. Cette dernière était en couple mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir avec Vane une fois par semaine. Elles aimaient bien manger un bout en ville puis aller au cinéma. Parfois, quand son amie allait à Londres, Francesca gardait Lucy. Maqué ou pas, ce garçon la dévorait des yeux et elle saurait très tôt les détails de son rencard, son amie lui racontant toutes ses aventures.

0o0o0o0

Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre rêveur. Flavius avait raison. Amelia n'était pas sexy, ses mains étaient presque masculines. Il faut dire que le coin où ils étaient assis était sombre, pourtant il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose qui l'attirait. Si elle connaissait l'identité de Blaise, pas besoin de lui faire un sort d'oubli en plus. Il soupira puis sursauta : sur son lit, Ginny l'attendait de façon plutôt lascive.

« Salut beau brun, murmura-t-elle en décroisant ses jambes. Il parait que tu cherches de la compagnie. »

Harry déglutit et ne lâchait pas Ginny des yeux. Elle portait une robe portefeuille pêche. Elle se leva et s'avança félinement vers lui.

« Je m'ennuie, ronronna-t-elle. Et je n'arrive pas à dénouer ma robe. J'ai besoin d'aide, monsieur Potter. »

Il dénoua le vêtement et le fit glisser le long des épaules de sa petite amie. En sous-vêtements et talons, Harry la trouvait irrésistible. Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il sut qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

0o0o0o0

Harry attendait devant la porte du docteur le cœur battant. Deux jours auparavant Ginny lui avait fait une visite surprise et durant leurs étreintes torrides, son esprit et son désir avaient glissé vers Amelia. A cette pensée, il rougit et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant même qu'il ne sonne.

Une femme blonde se tenait devant lui.

« Ca fait dix minutes que vous êtes sur le seuil, vous comptez prendre racine ? Je suis Fran, la meilleure copine d'Amy. Je suis heureuse que vous la sortiez de sa détresse sentimentale.

- Je ne suis pas en détresse sentimentale, Fran, dit une voix familière à Harry. Bonsoir James, entrez.

- Elle a des tas d'aventures, glissa la fleuriste à Harry, mais je suis sûre qu'elle rêve d'une relation stable.

- Je t'entends toujours Francesca, gronda Amelia. Excusez-moi, James je reviens. »

La docteur monta à l'étage où un bébé pleurait. Puis l'enfant se tut et la jeune femme redescendit.

« C'est à moi de m'en occuper ce soir, toi amuse-toi !, la réprimanda Fran. Amelia a la permission de minuit, James. Ramenez-la quand vous voulez.

- Euh, ok, dit ce dernier.

- On capte dans la salle, dit Amelia en enfilant une veste. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

- Je sais, je sais, allez bonne soirée ! », conclut la fleuriste en poussant les deux jeunes gens dehors.

Dehors Amelia frissonna un peu.

« Vous êtes venu à pied ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui. »

Il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait transplané même si elle était au courant.

« On va prendre ma voiture alors, le centre ville n'est pas à côté. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que vous. »

Le trajet fut silencieux. Harry mourrait d'envie de l'observer mais il ne préférait pas la fixer. Ils discutèrent du programme cinéma et s'accordèrent sur le film de David MacKenzie : « Perfect Sense. »

La séance fut assez silencieuse. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Leurs mains se frôlèrent tout de même quelques fois dans le pot de pop corn qu'ils partageaient.

« Vous voulez rentrer ou… vous avez le temps pour un verre ? Je connais un endroit où on est tranquille, proposa Amelia.

- Un verre alors ! »

Pour être tranquille, la clientèle l'était. Chaque table était dans des alcôves aux lumières tamisées. Au centre de la pièce centrale, il y avait un orchestre.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé du film ?, demanda Harry.

- J'étais contente d'entendre, sentir, voir et goûter !

- Moi aussi. On ne se rend pas compte car tout est machinal mais le jour où on en est privé, c'est horrible.

- Comme quand on a la grippe et qu'on ne sent plus rien. En tout cas, l'alchimie entre McGregor et Green est fabuleuse leur couple est tellement... intense.

- Oui. Sans cette épidémie, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés ni aimés », approuva Harry.

_Sans cette enquête, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée_, songea-t-il en regardant Amelia enfoncée dans l'obscurité de l'alcôve.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu d'autres films de MacKenzie mais il aime bien les romances inappropriées, celles où un garçon et une fille qui n'auraient jamais dû être ensemble, le sont. J'ai beaucoup aimé de lui « Hallam Foe », « Toy Boy » et « Rock'n Love ». C'est comme de la poésie moderne et brutale mais ça reste poétique.

- Vous pensez que dans la vie ça peut arriver une rencontre fortuite et pourtant durable ?

- J'aimerais, répondit la jeune femme, mais…la vraie vie est moins… poétique. Au moins elle est brutale.

- Pourtant vous ne devriez pas avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un.

- James, je n'aurais jamais de relations… durables. Je… j'ai trop de choses à cacher. Si quelqu'un connaissait tout, il s'en irait en courant.

- Vous sauvez des vies, vous avez adopté un enfant, c'est loin d'être repoussant ! C'est admirable !

- Je ne suis pas admirable, James, dit Amelia en avalant une gorgée de son whisky. Je suis… animale. Fran a raison. Je n'ai que des relations d'un soir, sordides. Je vais à Londres et… et je couche avec le premier type consentant. Parfois je passe la nuit chez lui, parfois, j'en rencontre plusieurs dans la même nuit. Au moins, je n'ai pas à leur mentir, à me cacher. J'ai l'impression de n'être honnête avec personne, même ceux qui comptent.

- Vous me faîtes peur. Vous avez tué des gens et les enterrez sous vos plants de tomates ?

- Pas sous les plants de tomates, James, sous les tulipes. A votre avis, pourquoi sont-elles aussi belles ?, gloussa Amelia. C'est pour ça que Blaise me manque. Même si nous avions chacun notre vie, il n'y avait pas, ou très peu de faux-semblants entre nous. Aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment seule et… », continua-t-elle plus tristement.

Mais elle ne poursuivit pas. Elle fixait sa boisson ambrée.

« J'aimerais… j'aimerais être spécial pour vous, dit Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'aimerais que vous ayez suffisamment confiance en moi pour parler. Comme vous dites, ça doit être… bien… de savoir que quelqu'un vous soutienne et soit là pour vous.

- Ca n'est pas le cas de votre petite amie ? », demanda Amelia.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Amelia poursuivit, en détournant le regard et en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« James, je suis une menteuse et… ma respectabilité est plus que douteuse et ce en dépit de ma profession ou de mon statut de mère. Ne vous éprenez pas de moi, vous en sortiriez déçu et amer lorsque vous saurez tout de moi. Et puis… je… je n'existe pas vraiment. Je suis là… et je disparais. Une espèce de fantôme.

- Vous n'êtes pas un fantôme ! J'ai senti votre… votre chaleur. J'ai senti votre parfum. Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Le docteur ne dit rien. Elle vida son verre et se leva.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin… de sommeil ! Je vais rentrer. Demain, je me lève tôt. »

Harry la regarda partir. Son cœur lui hurlait de courir derrière elle mais elle n'avait pas laissé planer le moindre doute : elle voulait être seule pourtant il la suivit. Dans la rue, il la retint :

« Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas rentrer seule ! On n'a pas encore résolu le problème et si on vous attaque à nouveau ? On a pensé à vous protéger.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Tout ira bien. Vraiment. Blaise ne m'a pas laissé sans défense. Au revoir et merci pour la soirée ! »

Comment ça, Blaise ne l'avait pas laissée sans défense ? Y avait-il un sort de protection sur la maison ? De toute façon, elle était loin à présent. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas embrassée ? Et ce désir qui provenait de son entrejambe… Dans sa chambre, c'est à elle qu'il pensa pour le soulager, pas même honteux.

Il avait repoussé la réflexion mais il devait s'y mettre : éprouvait-il un réel sentiment pour Amelia ou était-ce un palliatif à sa relation bancale avec Ginny ? Si c'était le second, il le surmonterait et l'oublierait. Si c'était le premier…

0o0o0o0

Les interrogations de l'Auror ne l'empêchèrent pas de revoir Amelia pratiquement tous les soirs de la semaine. Jamais très longtemps. Le temps d'un verre (elle buvait du whisky, légèrement fumé de surcroit !) ou d'un film mais il préférait un verre avec elle. C'était l'occasion de parler de tout et rien.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient retournés dans le club de jazz où ils étaient allés après leur première sortie et la discussion était venue sur Ginny. Harry se montra particulièrement loquace. Il reparla de leur première dispute, celle qu'il croyait pardonnée, au sujet de la mort de Fred.

« Presque quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis mais c'est ressorti dans des disputes.

- Elle ne voulait pas vous blesser, je pense. Quand… quand on perd quelqu'un de proche on croit toujours que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre et que sa souffrance personnelle est pire que celle des autres. Enfin moi je n'ai pas vraiment perdu grand monde donc je suis mal placée.

- Vous avez vos parents ?

- Non. Ils sont morts… mais ça n'était pas des gens bien. Je ne les regrette pas je veux dire. »

Harry savait pour M. et Mme Vane. Le père de la jeune femme était mort alors qu'elle avait deux ans et son épouse il y avait cinq ans, d'un cancer généralisé. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était la froideur de la jeune femme à leur égard.

« James, vous ne comprendriez pas mon indifférence et j'aurais du mal à feindre de la peine. Je… je suis ce que je suis partiellement à cause d'eux. J'essaie de me racheter mais je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait par le passé. »

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. A quelles horribles activités ses parents l'avaient contrainte pour qu'elle leur en veuille à ce point ?

« Ne faites pas cette tête, James. Je vous ai dit que j'étais… ambigüe, rit la jeune femme. N'oubliez pas les morts sous les bulbes de tulipes. »

Il ne riait pas. Il voulait tellement la connaître.

« Merci, avec vous en tout cas j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vie normale », dit-elle empreinte de sincérité.

Ils étaient à présent devant la voiture du docteur.

« Je vais rentrer. Fran fait beaucoup d'heures supp' cette semaine. Ça tombait bien que Steve soit dans sa famille à Swansea. »

Le cœur de Harry cognait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : l'embrasser. Amelia ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et allait s'y glisser. Toutefois, elle reprit la parole :

« Je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas et je suis très mal placée pour vous conseiller mais… vous devriez parler avec Ginny. Gâcher une aussi longue relation serait dommage. »

_Paf, dans ta gueule, Harry,_ songea l'Auror.

« Vous en parlez beaucoup, ça doit vous tenir à cœur, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Il y a autre chose qui me tient à cœur, Amelia. »

Il franchit le pas qui la séparait d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa longuement. Elle ne se déroba pas, appréciant chaque seconde. Puis elle le repoussa gentiment, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle se baissa, ferma la portière de sa voiture et démarra dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Les vilains petits secrets d'Amelia Vane


	4. Les vilains petits secrets d'Amelia Vane

**Crédit des personnages :** JK Rowlings

Musique de fond :  
Brand X – _Final Hour  
_Section Quartet – _The road to Austin_

* * *

**Les vilains petits secrets d'Amelia Vane**

Quand elle sonna chez Amelia Vane, c'est une dame âgée qui ouvrir à l'Auror Redfork.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Holmes, de Scotland Yard, se présenta Athena. Excusez-moi de vous déranger je désirerais parler à miss Vane.

- Holmes ? Vous portez bien votre nom, gloussa la vielle dame qui se présenta après avoir vu la carte officielle. Miss Amelia n'est pas là. Elle est en visite. Elle travaille.

- Je peux quand même vous poser quelques questions ? »

Les deux femmes s'installèrent à la terrasse qui donnait sur un jardin très bien entretenu.

« Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour miss Vane ?

- Depuis qu'elle a la petite. Presque un an.

- Connaissez-vous le père ?

- Lucy a été adoptée.

- Miss Vane reçoit-elle des hommes parfois ?

- Non pas à ma connaissance mais peut-être le fait-elle quand je ne travaille pas.

- Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ? »

L'Auror sortit une photo – immobile – de Blaise Zabini et la montra à la nourrice qui répondit négativement.

« A-t-elle des amis ?

- Oui, elle est bien amie avec la petite Franny. Francesca Herrick. Elle travaille chez le fleuriste. Et aussi Ryan Kinney. C'est le pharmacien. Miss Amelia a des ennuis ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sont des questions de routine. Je peux repasser à quelle heure pour la rencontrer ?

- Elle rentre vers 19h/20h.

- Merci miss Hellwyn. Je vous laisse ma carte. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si quelque chose vous revient sur le garçon que je vous ai montré en photo ou sur miss Vane. »

Harry et Flavius avaient fait cette enquête au préalable mais elle aimait bien vérifier par elle-même. Ses deux collègues avaient vu la jeune femme chaque matin depuis un mois sur la tombe de Zabini mais depuis son agression elle n'y allait plus. Harry avait aussi dit qu'elle connaissait le monde sorcier. Pourquoi n'acceptait-elle pas l'aide qu'on lui proposait pour la protéger elle et son enfant en cas d'une nouvelle attaque ? Une mère ne recherchait-elle pas la sécurité pour sa progéniture? L'usage du Veritaserum était règlementé : il fallait un mandat du ministère de la Magie sinon si les révélations sous son utilisation n'étaient pas recevables auprès d'un tribunal et c'était dommage selon l'Auror.

_On en est pas encore là_, songea-t-elle. _Et puis elle n'est peut-être pas visée._

Etant de nuit, elle devrait repousser son interrogatoire à la semaine d'après ce qui laissait à Vane le temps de se préparer si elle avait encore quelque chose à cacher.

0o0o0o0

Depuis qu'il y travaillait seul, Draco avait fait réaménager le « laboratoire ». Autrefois c'était une pièce très sombre avec peu d'aération. Se situant dans les sous-sols ça avait été un peu compliqué mais il avait réussi à dégager une fenêtre – qui donnait sur pas grand-chose – mais au moins y avait-il de la lumière qui entrait et de l'air frais pouvait y circuler. Etant donné qu'il y passait quasiment toute la journée, c'était un moindre luxe. Il pouvait même y fumer accoudé au rebord, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Snape lui manquait. Blaise aussi. Dans ces lieux, Baldor était le seul être vivant qu'il appréciait. Mais il appartenait à ces murs et même si ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, Flint avait voulu que l'endroit reste le quartier général.

Flint… Il était dévoré par l'ambition et guettait le moindre faux-pas de Draco. Pourtant Malfoy avait encore des partisans. Ses talents de guérisseur et de préparateur de potions le rendaient relativement irremplaçable. Son inimitié venait de sa relation avec Blaise, le précédent leader des Manges-mort. A la mort de Voldemort, ils étaient restés quelques temps sans chef. Flint avait espéré recevoir le titre mais Blaise le lui avait soufflé sous le nez. Jusqu'à sa mort, il l'avait conservé. Les gens avaient peur de Zabini mais étaient subjugués par son aura macabre.

Il contempla sa potion qui cuisait et se dit que pour une fois il fumerait sur son banc en pierre préféré. Le beau temps revenait et sortir de cette pièce ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Hey, Malfoy !, l'interpela une voix.

- Hey, Winchester !, répondit-il à la jeune femme.

- Ça t'embête si je viens avec toi fumer ? »

Il haussa les épaules, suivi par la jeune femme qui dut courir un peu pour le rattraper.

« En plus de pas baiser, tu ne parles toujours pas ?

- Que quand c'est nécessaire. Tout comme le sexe. »

Les Mange-morts organisaient très souvent des soirées qui dégénéraient en orgie, voire pire, et jamais Draco n'y participait. Il se montrait cinq minutes et partait. Sa réserve lui avait valu le surnom de « Moine Noir ». « Noir » non pas parce qu'il était du côté des vilains mais parce qu'il s'habillait toujours très sobrement et en noir et « moine » parce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas d'aventures. Beaucoup riaient et le comparaient à son parrain, lui prédisant une vieillesse seule. Ces remarques n'atteignaient pas Draco. Lui savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il devenait Dorian Wilde, un homme brun et très extraverti qui ne repartait jamais seul de boites de nuit.

Draco aimait bien Hella Winchester. La jeune femme avait un franc parlé déroutant mais c'est ça qu'il appréciait. Pas de bavardage flatteur inutile. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté radieuse mais son assurance la mettait en valeur. Assis, sur le banc en pierre près de la roseraie, il regardait la chevelure rousse de son interlocutrice enflammée par le soleil printanier. Elle n'avait pas aimé se faire rabrouer par Blaise à chaque tentative. Elle ne le savait pas, personne ne le savait mais à cette époque-là il connaissait déjà Sybil. A elle il était resté fidèle et aimant. La vie était ironique parfois.

« Je connais ton petit secret, dit-elle en acceptant la cigarette que le sorcier lui offrait.

- Ah ? Lequel ?, dit-il sans ciller.

- Tu en as tant que ça ? », rit-elle.

Ils fumèrent en silence, regardant Baldor s'ébattre dans le ruisseau.

« Il te manque ?, dit la jeune femme. A moi aussi. Au moins c'était un meilleur chef que Marcus.

- Tu dis du mal de ton petit ami ?, rétorqua Draco.

- Mon petit ami… Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. »

Effectivement, Draco le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Si Draco évitait les fêtes orgiaques, Marcus les fréquentait notoirement et avait de multiples partenaires durant la nuit.

« Pars si tu es malheureuse, dit-il simplement.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas partir d'ici. J'en sais trop. Il ne me laisserait pas vivre. Je regrette de l'avoir suivi et de m'être laissée éblouir. Au final je ne partage pas ses idées.

- Blaise avait les mêmes. Et il était cruel.

- Blaise était plus… Enfin moins con… moins radical. Il s'assouplissait ces derniers temps. »

Et oui, c'était l'effet Sybil. Son "assouplissement" était aussi une des raisons qui le rendait peu à peu impopulaire.

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça Hella ?, demanda Draco en sortant une autre cigarette.

- D'abord parce que tu n'écoutes pas. Tu n'écoutes personne. Tu as toujours le regard dans le vague comme si tu avais oublié de mettre tes lunettes. Ensuite, tu ne dis rien. Au début quand je suis arrivée j'ai cru que tu étais muet, gloussa la sorcière. Tu ne prends jamais parti. Tu es là mais c'est tout. Même ton chien est plus expressif que toi. Quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un ou au contraire qu'il l'aime, ça se voit. Toi… tu es neutre. Tout le temps. Encore que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de balancer tes chaudrons à la tête de Marcus. Tu ne le montres pas mais tu ne l'aimes pas. Il s'imagine que tu es son larbin mais… c'est peut-être le contraire. Tu avais beaucoup d'influence sur Blaise. Il avait l'ambition et toi l'intelligence.

- Ca fait cinq secrets révélés en une fois. Félicitations ! Je t'offre une cigarette, dit-il atone.

- Draco, je dois te parler à toi en particulier. Parce que tous les deux nous aimions Blaise. Je pense qu'il y a un traitre, ou plusieurs, parmi nous. Les Aurors ne l'auraient pas tué. Pas comme ça. Ils n'auraient jamais dû savoir où le trouver. Nous étions peu à savoir où il était. Toi tu ne l'aurais jamais trahi. Tu serais mort pour lui. Tu n'es plus le même depuis deux mois. Tu ne le montres pas mais tu es malheureux toi aussi.

- C'est peut-être aussi un de mes secrets », rit pour la première fois le blond.

Il avait su immédiatement que la mort de Blaise était due à une trahison d'un des leurs. Ses soupçons le ramenaient à Marcus ou un de ses sbires. Il voulait être chef et crevait de jalousie. Draco devait le prouver car n'avait droit à aucun faux pas. Il n'aimait pas sa vie ici mais elle était nécessaire. Elle lui permettait de garder un œil sur les opérations.

« Hella, la règle d'or ici c'est chacun pour soi et tu vivras longtemps. Ne fais confiance à personne. Il est mort de toute façon. C'est fini. Le venger ne sert à rien. Ça ne le ramènera pas.

- Draco, c'est plus qu'une question de vengeance. Si… quelqu'un l'a trahi, quelqu'un collabore peut-être avec les Aurors et ça expliquerait l'échec de certaines missions. Tu sais, le ver de terre dans la pomme.

- Comment saurais-je ? Je suis soit cloitré dans mon labo soit dans ma chambre. »

La jeune femme regarda le garçon fumer et termina sa cigarette en silence. Elle savait qu'il était plus malin qu'il n'en donnait l'air et surtout qu'il savait des choses. Beaucoup. Ce manque de réaction l'agaçait. Aussi, elle décida de le provoquer. Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa mais il la repoussa sans ménagement.

« Hella, je t'aime bien mais ne recommence jamais.

- Je peux déchirer mes vêtements et dire que tu as abusé de moi !

- Tu peux le faire, en effet. Mais personne ne te croira.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes personne à part ton chien ?

- Parce que personne ne pourrait m'aimer intégralement. Je serais obligé de cacher des choses et je suis vieux jeu. J'aurais espéré une relation sincère avec quelqu'un mais je ne peux pas l'offrir… ni la recevoir. Alors je mourrai certainement célibataire. Et je ne dois rien à Baldor. Il m'aime comme je suis. »

Il soupira. Ce discours, il l'avait aussi tenu avec Harry quelques jours auparavant. Etait-ce vrai ? Était-il voué à rester seul ou était-ce un mantra qu'il se répétait sans cesse pour s'auto-convaincre qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager sa vie avec quelqu'un ? S'infligeait-il lui-même ce célibat par peur de faiblesse ou parce que sa position l'empêchait vraiment d'avoir une relation ?

« Ouvre les yeux !, s'énerva la jeune femme. On dissimule tous des secrets !

- Quels sont les tiens, Hella Winchester ? Tu es une Auror infiltrée parmi nous et c'est à toi que nous devons des opérations infructueuses ? Es-tu secrètement folle de moi et vouloir Blaise n'était qu'une façon de me rendre jaloux ? Ou au contraire, as-tu tué Blaise parce qu'il te repoussait ? Marcus t'envoie-t-il prendre la température pour se débarrasser de moi ?

- T'es parano mon pauvre gars. C'est juste qu'il se passe quelque chose que tu sembles ignorer visiblement et j'aurais aimé en discuter avec toi mais t'es trop con au final, alors tu verras bien. »

La jeune femme se leva et s'éloigna. Elle avait semblé honnête sur ce dernier point, il n'aurait pas dû se moquer d'elle. Que se passait-il et quel moyen avait-il de le savoir ? Et quelle était cette manie de l'embrasser ? De deux baisers reçus ces derniers jours, il y en avait bien un qu'il préférait. Y songer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il secoua la tête et retourna à son laboratoire. Le soir, avant de rentrer chez lui, il se décida à passer quelques minutes par l'impasse du Tisseur. Une « conversation » avec son mentor, son portrait du moins, s'imposait.

0o0o0o0

Harry cogitait et repensait au baiser donné à Amelia quelques jours plus tôt. N'importe quoi ! L'âge ne l'avait pas assagi. Il était toujours impulsif. Ses lèvres le brûlaient encore. Il se sentait bête et plus le temps passait plus il devait en parler avec le docteur. Il se décida enfin à y aller un soir, à la fin de sa journée. Il lui laissa un message auquel elle répondit en l'invitant après son travail.

« Bonsoir James, l'accueillit-elle.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Je cuisine, entrez et allons bavarder dans la cuisine si ça ne vous gêne pas. »

L'autre soir il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la décoration. La maison était sobre mais décorée avec goûts. Sur un buffet ancien, il y avait des photographies d'un bébé – Lucy sûrement, du docteur et le bébé, de la fameuse Fran avec deux autres personnes inconnues.

Harry ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités il se décida et se jeta à l'eau :

« Amelia, commença-t-il, je pense beaucoup à vous depuis… depuis l'autre soir. Je… Vous, qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

- Ce que j'ai ressenti ne compte pas, dit la jeune femme en pelant stoïquement des carottes. Vous avez une petite amie. Je ne veux pas de relation durable. Il me semble inutile d'en discuter. Ça n'était qu'un baiser. »

Et ça c'était une claque à laquelle l'Auror ne s'était pas attendu. Il avait senti la jeune femme accepter et apprécier son baiser.

« Mais…, dit-il doucement.

- Ce que vous êtes sentimentaux vous les Gryffondors », soupira Amelia en mettant les carottes coupées en rondelles dans sa cocotte minute.

Elle se retourna face à son interlocuteur. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à ça. La mascarade devait cesser pour eux deux, avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dommage.

« James… ou plutôt devrais-je dire Harry, posez votre baguette sur la table, vous n'êtes pas en danger. »

Harry tressaillit. Comment savait-elle qui il était ?

« C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances, Harry, tu dois savoir que c'est fortuit. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Amelia retira ses lunettes et son peigne en jade qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail. La perruque fut retirée et le masque très fin en silicone aussi. Draco s'ébouriffa les cheveux et prit une pilule dans sa poche.

« Harry, arrêtons les dégâts ici. Je t'ai prévenu mais tu es têtu : Amelia Vane est un fantôme. »

L'Auror était trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« On m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû te revoir... ni même te parler. On m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû te révéler qui j'étais mais… tu tombes amoureux. De moi. Enfin d'elle. »

Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme. Le ton était presque gentil. Ce qui mit encore plus Harry en colère.

« Malfoy… J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas mort. J'ai fait une belle prise. Je vais peut-être partir de ce trou pourri », cracha-t-il le menaçant de sa baguette.

Ils étaient là à se jauger quand des cris de bébé se firent entendre.

« C'est un vrai enfant au moins ?

- Oui.

- C'est le tien ?

- Mon enfant ? Je n'en aurais jamais, par Merlin !

- Tu l'as trouvé dans un chou… ou une rose ?

- Tu es presque drôle Potter ! C'est… l'enfant de Blaise. Je t'ai menti à moitié. Sybil est morte. Elle… elle a eu un déchirement utérin mais Lucy a survécu.

- C'est dingue. Tu vas me faire croire que tu es la nourrice de l'enfant de Zabini ?

- Blaise la croyait en danger. Sa relation avec Sybil était secrète. Alors il a jugé préférable de la faire passer pour morte aussi au cas où on remonte quand même à Sybil. C'est moi qui l'ai élevée principalement depuis sa naissance. Blaise venait nous voir dès qu'il pouvait. Il a arrangé tous les papiers chez les sorciers et les Moldus. Ne me la retire pas s'il te plait, elle a besoin de moi. »

Harry frissonna au trouble de son sempiternel ennemi, c'était lui qui avait besoin de la petite. A moins qu'il ne simule. Encore.

« N'en parle pas à tes confrères, s'il te plait. Lucy est seule à présent. Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère et ne se souviendra jamais de son père. Je l'aime plus que tout. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas de compagnon… ni de compagne, ma foi, mais je l'aime pour deux. Je lui parle de ses parents chaque soir. Ne me la prends pas s'il te plait, on a besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est ma seule famille. »

Le ton était implorant et le jeune sorcier se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Harry était partagé : il haïssait Draco mais il était bouleversé. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents et il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être élevé dans l'amour. Or, il était indéniable que Draco aimait l'enfant.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu un enfant, dit-il simplement mais menaçant toujours Malfoy.

- De vivant, nous sommes deux à présent à le savoir. Je me suis d'abord occupé de Sybil pendant sa grossesse puis de l'enfant. Blaise était perdu et… c'est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un dans notre environnement.

- Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il cachée ?

- Tu rigoles ? Sa mère est une… n'est pas une Sang Pur ni même une sorcière et… il était recherché.

- Ils auraient tué le bébé ?

- Peut-être pas… mais… elle aurait été difficilement acceptée.

- Pourquoi tu t'en occupes toi ?

- Je te l'ai dit : Blaise était spécial pour moi. Je… je n'ai pas été très affectueux de son vivant. Du reste, il aimait vraiment Sybil et sa fille. Ils auraient pu être heureux tous les trois.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi abandonner ta couverture ? Tu vas te faire arrêter là.

- Parce que... je suis las de mentir et… tu semblais aimer Amelia. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser fourvoyer dans une relation sans issue.

- N'importe quoi. C'était des mensonges de toute façon, rétorqua Harry. Tu essaies de m'endormir comme avant.

- Non. Amelia, c'est moi. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux garçons.

« Harry, que vas-tu faire ? Si… si tu m'arrêtes, laisse-moi trouver une solution pour Lucy. Je ne fuirai pas. Je te le jure. Je… je voudrais le meilleur pour elle.

- Le meilleur ? Quel avenir tu vas lui offrir toi ? Tu vas en faire un petit soldat ?

- Non ! Je veux qu'elle grandisse sans connaître la guerre ni l'intolérance.

- C'est toi qui dis ça. Je rêve !

- Tu vois, tu es tellement manichéen. On en revient à cette discussion. Je suis un homme horrible mais je l'aime et pour elle, je… je change. Et crois-le ou pas, mais la dernière chose que je veux pour elle c'est qu'elle devienne Mange-mort. Moi… je suis piégé. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir vivant. Si je fuyais et me cachais comme je le fais avec Amelia, ils me pourchasseraient, me trouveraient et nous tueraient, elle et moi. Mais elle, je veux qu'elle soit libre. Si je reste au Manoir, je peux me payer le luxe d'être Amelia. Laisse-moi y parvenir.

- Et l'attaque du cimetière ?

- Je pense qu'ils ne se doutent pas qu'Amelia est moi. Ici, on ne risque rien. La maison est protégée et dehors… dehors je suis Amelia pour quelques heures, minutes selon les jours. Le reste du temps je suis au Manoir. En sécurité. Et j'ai cherché à me renseigner sur cette attaque justement, je devrais en savoir plus. »

L'Auror rangea sa baguette et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Harry ! », l'arrêta Draco.

Le cœur battant, l'Auror se retourna et regarda l'autre sorcier s'avancer vers lui. Les habits qu'ils portaient allaient aussi bien à une femme qu'à un homme. Pas de seins. Amelia lui donnait rendez-vous dans des lieux sombres. En plein jour, il aunait vu la différence. Comment avait-il pu être idiot à ce point ?

« Est-ce que tu vas… tu vas me dénoncer ? Est-ce qu'on doit partir ? »

Harry le dévisagea puis il soupira et s'assit. Ce que Draco disait n'était pas incohérent. Il se rappela son séjour chez les Malfoy. D'abord, Draco avait feint de ne pas le reconnaitre puis il l'avait soigné et nourri. Enfin, il avait perçu son regard triste et résigné. Quand il parlait du bébé, il… il semblait vivant, heureux et sincère.

« Chez toi… il y a huit ans… tu as fait exprès de ne pas me reconnaitre pour m'épargner ? Tu m'as soigné aussi, pourquoi ?

- C'est si loin tout ça…

- Vraiment ? », demanda Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

A travers le baby phone ils entendaient le bébé babiller.

« Je crois que tout a changé quand tu as failli me tuer dans les toilettes de Poudlard. A ce moment, je savais que je n'arriverais pas à tuer. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je souffrais. Chaque jour j'étais tourmenté avec l'échéance qui approchait. La vie de mes parents en dépendait. C'était insurmontable pour moi. Quand… quand tu m'as fait le Sectumsempra, je me suis senti mourir. »

Draco renifla et chercha une cigarette qu'il alluma après avoir ouvert la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« J'étais heureux. Finalement la mort m'offrait une sortie digne et protègerait ma famille. Mais Severus m'a ramené et mon enfer a continué sauf que… je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore. J'ai… J'en ai été incapable. Severus m'a encore sauvé. Après je ne suis pas retourné à l'école. C'était horrible au Manoir. Les morts se succédaient. Le sang n'avait pas le temps de sécher dans les cachots. Je n'exécutais rien. J'étais avec Severus dans le laboratoire mais je savais... j'entendais. Tu as été la goutte d'eau. J'en pouvais plus de toutes ces morts inutiles. Toi, tu étais inestimable. Tu étais le seul espoir d'un monde meilleur. Tu ne devais pas mourir. »

Draco s'arrêta et fuma en silence.

Harry aurait dû partir quand il était en colère. Sa haine s'étiolait et son choix devenait de plus en plus difficile. Draco ne mentait pas. Harry avait déjà perçu ça huit ans auparavant mais beaucoup moins distinctement. Si son ennemi avait feint de le reconnaître, peut-être pouvait-il en faire autant… ou pas ?

Il secoua la tête et sortit. Il aurait voulu transplaner mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Draco ne le poursuivit pas.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Le jour le plus long


	5. Le jour le plus long

**Crédit des personnages :** JK Rowlings

Termes anglais** :  
**Snape : Rogue

Musique de fond :  
Jem – _24_

* * *

**Le jour le plus long**

**18 h 21.**

C'est l'heure à laquelle Harry quitta le cottage que Draco et Lucy occupaient. Draco ne lui courut pas derrière : il n'avait pas le temps de remettre son masque et ne voulait pas risquer un incident même si sa maison était éloignée des autres. Quand il avait consulté Snape, ce dernier lui avait très fortement conseillé de ne pas dévoiler son identité : Harry était buté et impossible à convaincre. Il devait passer au plan B. Sa vie n'avait pas d'importance mais Lucy ne lui serait pas retirée. Il changea l'enfant et la descendit dans son parc au salon.

**18 h 36.**

On sonna à la porte. Draco se précipita : Harry avait peut-être changé d'avis.

« Merde, je l'avais oubliée ! »

Athena Redfork l'avait appelée, enfin avait appelé Amelia Vane, pour l'interroger. Ne pas la recevoir aurait paru suspect. Draco sortit de sa poche des gélules et en prit deux. Avec sa voix féminine, il demanda quelques minutes à l'Auror. Il respira et remit soigneusement son masque, qu'il lissa puis la perruque. Il ralluma la cocotte-minute qu'il avait éteinte pensant quitter le cottage. Il tamisa les lumières et ouvrit.

« Bonsoir miss Vane.

- Bonsoir agent Holmes. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Discrètement l'Auror détailla l'intérieur et accepta la tasse de thé que son hôtesse lui proposa. Elle pencha la tête et vit dans le parc un bébé jouer. Elle fit une petite moue : les enfants, c'était mignon chez les autres. Entre le corps déformé et les nuits blanches qui suivent l'accouchement, non merci, elle n'en voulait pas. De plus, une grossesse impliquait un arrêt de travail et elle aimait trop sa profession.

« Je vais être directe : connaissez-vous cet homme, demanda l'Auror sans préambule.

- Oui. Comme je l'ai dit à votre collègue il s'agit d'Alexander Warnock. Enfin… Blaise Zabini.

- Quelle était la nature de vos relations ?

- Nous avons été amants, il y a trois ans, puis ça s'est arrêté. Il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes restés amis.

- Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

- Par hasard. En discothèque.

- Laquelle ?, demanda l'Auror.

- Je ne sais plus trop. A l'époque j'allais… euh, je devais aller au Perroquet Bleu. Je crois que ça a fermé. »

Redfork notait.

« Je sais que vous avez tout dit à Northman mais j'aime bien me faire une idée.

- Je vous en prie. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?, demanda Amelia en servant le thé.

- En effet. Que saviez-vous de Zabini ?

- Que c'était un hors-la-loi.

- Et ça ne vous gêne pas de fréquenter des gens de cet acabit ?

- Il me l'a dit plus tard, quand nous étions proches et que… que j'étais attachée à lui.

- Depuis votre agression avez-vous eu des problèmes ?

- Aucun.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous notre protection ?

- Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Je ne pense pas être visée. »

Draco soutint le regard perçant de la jeune femme. Elle se montrait plus coriace que ses homologues masculins.

« Ça ne vous choque pas qu'un monde… sorcier existe ?

- Pourquoi pas. Les fantômes existent bien, enfin moi j'y crois. Et puis j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer. »

Sans ciller, l'interrogatoire pris un virage à 180 degrés.

« Ça n'est pas difficile d'élever un enfant seule ?

- Non. Miss Prudence m'aide bien puisqu'elle s'occupe de Lucy la journée.

- Vous êtes célibataire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jeune, pourquoi adopter ? Les démarches n'ont pas été difficiles pour un parent unique ?

- Oui, je suis célibataire. J'ai trouvé l'enfant. Elle était à peine âgée de quelques jours. Elle était dans une ruelle. Beaucoup de gens abandonnent les nouveau-nés. Je l'ai gardée quelque temps auprès de moi puis je l'ai amenée aux services sociaux où j'ai fait une démarche d'adoption. Je n'avais pas de compagnon à l'époque mais ma profession, et je vous avoue quelques relations, m'ont aidée. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent. Tout ce que disait miss Vane était vrai. Athena était presque déçue de ne rien trouver de croustillant. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui la gênait.

_Certainement parce qu'elle me rappelle Jenna,_ grimaçât-elle en songeant à son ancienne petite amie, une journaliste du Daily Prophet, qui l'avait éhontément trompée.

L'Auror se leva et remercia son hôtesse de l'avoir reçue.

« Et si vous changez d'avis pour votre protection ou si vous rencontrez des soucis liés à Zabini, contactez-moi ou un de mes collègues. Bonne soirée. »

**19 h 45.**

Draco referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière l'agent Holmes mais il espérait ne pas y avoir de nouveau affaire.

Il sourit à Lucy qui le regardait et ôta de nouveau sa perruque et son masque, qu'il rangea dans la mallette à cet usage. Il prit une pilule verte et retrouva sa voix. Il faisait ça depuis… depuis très longtemps. Presque sept ans. Amelia Vane avait existé. Elle avait été une moldue ordinaire. Elle avait vraiment perdu ses parents et avait cette allure un peu masculine. Draco avait quelques identités mais il se polynectarisait peu. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas ad vitam eternam. Il fallait une autre solution. En attendant, il se fondait parmi les moldus, apprenant peu à peu leur monde, leur technologie. Un monde nouveau s'était ouvert à lui. Il fréquentait quelques moldus dont Amelia. Puis la jeune femme s'était suicidée chez elle. Draco l'avait trouvée. Outre le chagrin, une solution s'offrait à lui mais il fallait faire vite, très vite. En tant que Mange-mort, c'était facile de faire disparaître un corps – il le conservait dans la cave de la maison de Snape après plusieurs sorts de stupefixion et conservation. Il avait donc repris peu à peu la vie de la jeune fille puis lui avait donné son propre rythme jusqu'à suivre des études de médecine et venir s'installer après à Whitewell, trou perdu du Lancashire. Il avait fait faire trois masques en silicone fin, quatre perruques et avait appris à un peu féminiser sa démarche et son attitude. Il évitait la pleine lumière et les vêtements moulants même s'il portait parfois une fausse poitrine. Les journées étaient les mêmes : le soir, vers 19h, il se retirait dans sa chambre, la fermait à clef et la protégeait d'un sort. Il se changeait alors et transplanait, jamais au même endroit. De là il rendait au véhicule d'Amelia sa taille et rentrait chez lui, au cottage où il y passait la nuit. Le matin, il repartait au Manoir vers 7h. Dans sa chambre (ainsi que dans le laboratoire, dans presque toutes les pièces du cottage et dans la maison de Snape) se trouvait justement un tableau de son mentor. Ce dernier veillait là où Draco n'était pas et l'avertissait d'un éventuel danger. Ainsi, il pouvait transplaner du cottage à sa chambre si quelqu'un le cherchait. Les week-ends étaient plus souples. C'était notoire qu'il les passait à l'impasse du Tisseur. Ce que l'on ne savait pas c'est qu'un enfant y était aussi.

D'ailleurs, c'est là qu'il allait se rendre en attendant que Harry donne de ses nouvelles, s'il en donnait ben sûr. Draco lui avait laissé un message – avec la voix d'Amelia des fois que son portable soit sur écoute – lui demandant ce qu'il en était au sujet de leur question.

Le jeune sorcier sourit. Hella avait raison : il était paranoïaque mais sa survie et le secret que représentait Lucy en dépendaient. En avoir parlé à Harry avait peut-être une erreur mais la mort de Blaise laissait un vide immense. Même si le bébé l'occupait, revoir un "ancien camarade" l'avait rendu nostalgique.

**20 h 01.**

« Nous voilà chez tonton Severus, dit Draco à la petite fille et à son chien.

- Papapapapapapapapa !, gazouilla l'enfant.

- Je suis ton papa mais adoptif. Papa Blaise est ton papa. Quand tu seras plus grande, je te le montrerai. Et si on allait prendre le bain et après le dîner et dodo ! »

Draco embrassa la petite fille et la posa dans son lit.

Il avait équipé la maison de l'ancien professeur de potions avec le matériel nécessaire pour un enfant. Il n'avait pas à tout transporter lorsqu'il devait venir ici.

Le bain de Lucy était son moment préféré. Depuis sa naissance, sauf quelques rares fois, c'était lui qui le lui donnait. Au début, il ne faisait que la laver mais des jeux s'étaient instaurés au fil des mois dont le préféré de la petite fille consister à éclabousser.

« Je suis autant trempé que toi, Lucy, tu trouves ça normal ?, gloussa Draco. Je vais te surnommer « Tsunami » si tu continues. »

La petite fille continuait d'éclabousser en riant.

**Le lendemain.  
****4 h 27.**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ouf.

« Lumos », murmura-t-il.

A mesure qu'il se réveillait, l'angoisse qui le tenaillait la veille lui étreignait à nouveau le cœur. Il sursauta en voyant le portrait du propriétaire qui le fixait :

« Un problème au Manoir ?, demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit le sorcier décédé. Je passais par là.

- C'est un peu flippant quand même, marmonna Draco en baillant.

- Je suis encore chez moi Draco.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme se leva, suivi de Baldor, et esquissa une moue en voyant l'heure. A la lueur de sa baguette il alla dans la chambre voisine. Il ne retint pas son sourire. Lucy dormait à plat ventre, en étoile de mer. La voir ainsi, assoupie et confiante, le rendait heureux. Il quitta la pièce et consulta son téléphone portable : Harry n'avait pas rappelé.

Il lutta pour ne pas fumer et se recoucha mais son esprit vagabondait et il s'inquiétait. Etre Amelia était une échappatoire à laquelle il avait pris goût. Il ne supportait pas sa vie au Manoir. Avoir l'opportunité d'être quelqu'un d'autre, ou d'être simplement lui finalement, avait été une seconde naissance. Une nouvelle chance. Il aimait s'occuper de Lucy, passer du temps avec elle. Il avait encore tant à lui donner.

**6h31.**

Draco ne s'était pas rendormi. Harry n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Miss Prudence n'allait pas tarder à venir au cottage. Lui ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui enlève l'enfant. Il appela la nourrice et la décommanda, s'excusant de prévenir aussi tard.

« Comment vas-tu faire aujourd'hu, Draco ?, interrogea Snape qui était revenu dans le tableau de sa maison.

- Je n'aime pas ça mais… peux-tu garder la petite ? Je reviendrai autant que possible pour la changer et la nourrir. Tu la surveilles et au moindre problème, tu viens me chercher.

- Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire à Potter. Il est…

- Manichéen et têtu, je sais. Mais peut-être a-t-il changé… J'ai bien changé moi.

- Peut-être mais lui n'a pas la même notion que nous de la justice. Il est aussi abruti et obstiné que son père.

- Il m'est redevable. Peut-être va-t-il prendre ça en compte. C'est le genre de valeurs qu'il a, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Snape grommela.

« Je viendrai souvent, dit Draco en enfilant sa longue robe noire. A plus. »

**6h59.**

Draco sortit de sa chambre et en protégea l'entrée par un sort.

« Salut Malfoy. Tu es pire qu'une horloge suisse.

- Salut, Winchester. »

Il allait sortir une remarque cinglante mais se rappela qu'elle savait des choses qui pouvait l'intéresser alors il lui proposa de prendre son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie. La jeune femme accepta.

« Tu sens le bébé, c'est marrant, gloussa la jeune femme.

- C'est pour faire craquer les femmes et qu'elles voient un père en moi », dit-il atone.

La jeune femme le regarda puis éclata de rire.

« J'ai failli y croire, rit-elle. Si tu es sérieux, je veux tenter ma chance. Marcus et moi c'est vraiment fini.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu les éclats de voix. Tu cherches un mâle pour te protéger ?

- T'es un tue-l'amour. Tais-toi sinon le charme est rompu.

- J'accepte sinon. »

La sorcière le regarda.

« Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ?

- Non. Mais je t'aime bien alors ça serait dommage qu'un désaccord amoureux avec notre cher chef te soit préjudiciable.

- Ca doit être horrible de faire l'amour avec toi. « Chérie je vais jouir. Ca y est. J'ai accompli mon coït, je peux dormir. » » imita-t-elle avec une voix plus grave.

Draco s'arrêta :

« Détrompe-toi. Je suis passionné, ronronna-t-il. Passionné et _très_ torride. Bizarrement, je suis pleinement satisfait quand mes partenaires le sont, mon égo très certainement. Et je m'offre entièrement. Peut-être un jour le sauras-tu… », conclut-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Il y avait déjà Marcus dans la grande salle où les Mange-morts se retrouvaient pour les repas. Il dévisagea les deux arrivants et grimaça.

« Tu ramasses mes restes, Malfoy ? »

Hella allait s'énerver mais Draco la retint.

« Ca n'est pas très courtois de traiter ton ancienne compagne de cette façon, surtout quand on voit les catins que tu tringles sans vergogne.

- Tu parles à ton chef là », tonna Marcus.

D'autres Mange-morts venaient d'arriver et suivaient l'échange.

« Un chef qui a ramassé les restes de Zabini et qui est sans royaume. Je crois que tu oublies que tu es... un invité ici. Le maître de céans, c'est encore moi.

- Zabini te protégeait. Fais attention.

- Tu me menaces chez moi ?, demanda Draco amusé. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette… Je me demande si je sais encore m'en servir… »

Un sorcier – Jeffrey Murdoch – s'interposa entre eux :

« On est tous du même bord. Pas la peine de diminuer nos rangs. »

Draco et Hella s'installèrent aussi loin qu'ils purent de Marcus et conversèrent gaiement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**11h46.**

« Elle est réveillée », annonça l'ancien professeur, atone.

Draco sursauta :

« Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Je surveille l'enfant, ça devrait suffire à ce que tu me sois éternellement reconnaissant. »

Draco transplana discrètement dans la maison de Snape. Lucy s'agita quand elle vit son père adoptif et glapit de joie.

« Bonjour Sunshine. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Je suis vilain de te laisser avec tonton Severus, miss Prudence est plus gentille, hein ? »

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et Draco l'installa dans sa chaise haute.

« Purée de champignon avec saumon pour mon rayon de soleil préféré. On va même goûter quelques fraises ! Mais juste une, hein, pour vérifier que tu n'es pas allergique. Après-demain, on pourra en manger plein ! »

Snape observa son filleul. Lucy le métamorphosait. Il n'exprimait jamais ses émotions, hormis avec son chien, et prenait son chemin pour mener une vie de célibataire frustré. Cette enfant le rendait radieux. Cet abruti de Zabini avait été incapable de s'occuper de sa petite amie et de son enfant. Même pour ça il avait compté sur Draco qui après un début tâtonnant et un peu gauche s'en sortait à merveille. Tout dire à Potter risquait de briser l'équilibre encre fragile de Draco et Lucy.

« Je dois repartir, dit Draco au bébé. Tonton Severus va rester avec toi et je reviendrai dans l'après-midi. Essaie de dormir Sunshine. »

Il déposa l'enfant dans son parc et transplana dans le jardin du Manoir, un endroit caché que lui seul connaissait.

Il essaya de masquer son inquiétude mais Harry ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait eu tort de lui révéler la vérité. Dès le début il aurait dû mentir. Il n'aurait pas eu « Holmes » sur le dos. En attendant, il passa par les cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger et s'installa sous un arbre pour manger tranquillement. Pique-niquer ne véhiculait pas une image effrayante mais il s'en fichait. Il savait que certains le craignaient encore. Ça passerait juste pour une bizarrerie s'il était surpris. Et puis il aimait bien ce grand arbre au bord du lac. Enfant, il venait s'y baigner chaque été. La tradition avait perduré et avec la roseraie, c'est l'endroit qu'il préférait dans le domaine. Après une cigarette, il retourna dans son laboratoire.

**16h08.**

Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'impasse du Tisseur quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit :

« Vite ! On a un blessé ! »

Draco se précipita hors du laboratoire. Une femme – Susan Walker – gisait sur le sol, presque inconsciente. Elle saignait abondement et sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement. il indiqua trois onguents dans son laboratoire à Jeffrey, qui venait d'arriver, et découvrit la plaie.

« Parle-moi, Susan, dit Draco. Tu étais où ?

- A Whitewell. »

Draco tressaillit.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là-bas ? En tout cas, leur comité d'accueil semble déplorable. »

La jeune femme sourit faiblement puis grimaça quand Draco entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec un des onguents rapportés par Jeffrey.

« Il y a quoi à Whitewell, Jeffrey ? », demanda Draco.

Ni lui ni la jeune femme ne répondirent.

« Okay. Ca veut clairement dire qu'il y a deux camps et que je ne fais pas parti du vôtre. »

Draco se recula.

« Pourquoi je soignerais quelqu'un qui est contre moi ?

- On est pas contre toi. Marcus ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite, c'est tout.

- Ça j'avais compris, rétorqua sèchement Malfoy.

- Tu vas me laisser mourir parce qu'on ne peut rien dire ?, sanglota Susan.

- Oui. Tu serviras d'exemple auprès de ceux du camp de Marcus, répondit Draco sur un ton monocorde.

- Je vais mourir à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?, pleura la jeune femme. Soigne-moi et je te dirai tout.

- Que vaut ta parole ?

- Marcus fait suivre une Sang-de-bourbe que Blaise aurait fréquenté. Il est con et ne comprend pas que ça sert à rien. D'abord parce qu'elle ne sait rien et mène sa vie pépère et Tony est mort à cause d'elle il y a un mois. Maintenant, ça va être mon tour, » toussa la jeune femme.

Draco fut presque déçu d'obtenir des aveux aussi rapidement. Il reprit ses soins.

« Tu ne dis rien ?, demanda Jeffrey.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Que Flint perd effectivement son temps ? Blaise, aimait peut-être… l'exotisme. Coucher avec une Sang-de-bourde lui procurait des frissons mais de là à lui révéler des secrets. Je trouve ça… risible. Blaise aimait avoir des admiratrices et n'était pas très regardant. S'en est une de plus, très certainement.

- Pourquoi les Aurors sont là ?

- Parce qu'ils sont aussi cons que nous et si Tony s'est fait remarquer… Ma foi, ça justifie leur présence. Je vois juste un cercle vicieux qui n'est pas près de finir et moi aussi je trouve dommage qu'on gaspille nos effectifs pour des chimères. Mon ami est mort, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer. Flint a gagné. Tu vas aller mieux Susan. Évite juste les acrobaties un temps, » conclut Draco en récupérant ses onguents.

- Tu ne vas rien lui dire ?, s'inquiéta Susan en se redressant au ralenti.

- Non. Ça ne me regarde pas ce genre de chose. Comme il dit si gentiment, je « cuisine », c'est tout. Le reste m'indiffère. »

Il se releva et sortit fumer. Il prit soin d'être seul et transplana.

**17h26.**

Il était heureux de retrouver la routine domestique. Il avait salué le bébé puis s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements tâchés de sang et avait filé sous la douche.

Tout en préparant le goûter de Lucy, il raconta à Snape sa journée :

« Les Aurors devraient partir. Ça calmerait le jeu et Amelia retomberait dans l'anonymat, conclut-il.

- C'est de la faute à Zabini ! Quelle idée de se faire enterrer à Whitewell ! Jusqu'au bout tu devras rectifier son incompétence.

- Le problème ne vient pas de là. Il y a un traître parmi les Aurors ou parmi nous. Les deux très certainement. Il s'est fait enterrer anonymement mais les Aurors l'ont su puisqu'ils surveillaient sa tombe. Or, sa mère et moi sommes les deux seuls, vivant, à le savoir. Moi je l'ai dit à Harry mais il le savait déjà. Donc Ornella a dû le dire à quelqu'un mais à qui ? C'est cette personne qui l'a dit aux Aurors à moins qu'elle l'ait dit elle-même aux Aurors mais ça, c'est peu probable.

- Hem… N'importe qui aurait pu droguer Ornella, la faire parler et faire un sort d'oubli. Nous sommes dans une impasse dans ce cas-là. Ça fait deux traitres à démasquer ou plus…

- Non. Un. Blaise a été tué par Flint ou un de son aréopage. Pour le reste… je devrais aller prendre le thé avec Ornella. Qu'en dis-tu ? Le Veritaserum se marie parfaitement avec des scones. La petite a été gentille ?

- Oui. Elle a joué puis s'est endormie vers 14h12. »

Draco sourit. Snape aurait pu être son père, il voyait d'où il tenait sa psychorigidité. En même temps, pendant les vacances scolaires c'est surtout l'ancien professeur qui s'occupait de lui : son père s'en fichait et sa mère n'avait pas vraiment l'instinct maternel. Pourtant, lui s'était battu pour eux, pour leur épargner la colère de leur Maître.

« Il te manque tant que ça, Zabini ?, finit par demander Snape.

- Oui.

- Tu étais amoureux ?

- Bien sûr que non mais avec lui, je me sentais différent. Je comptais en tant qu'individu pour lui. Les autres me voient comme un rival ou une marionnette qui peut leur apporter quelque chose.

- Et Winchester ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle voulait me parler d'Amelia aussi. Quant à ses motivations… Merci de m'avoir briefé sur leur dispute. Ils sont séparés pour de bon apparemment. Enfin, ça n'est pas comme si elle allait devenir ma copine et que j'allais me confier à elle.

- Tu l'as bien fait avec Potter !, l'admonesta Severus.

- Lui, il est notoirement contre moi mais il ne mettra pas la petite en danger et n'exercera pas de pression contre moi avec elle.

- Tu es bien confiant... »

La sonnerie du téléphone les interrompit.

« C'est un texto de Harry. Il passera me voir au cottage ce soir à 20h. On « doit » parler.

- Et si c'est un piège ? S'il t'arrête ?

- Je dois le voir. Je dois savoir ce qu'il compte faire à mon sujet. Je laisserai Lucy à Fran. S'il m'arrive quoique se soit, elle en a la garde légale. Mes papiers sont en règle, elle aura de l'argent. Pour ses onze ans, j'ai préparé un coffret avec des photos de Blaise, Sybil, de moi et son histoire. »

Il soupira, prit une pastille qui allait lui donner la voix d'Amelia. Fran était d'accord pour garder Lucy à son domicile. Tant mieux.

« Ce que j'aime le moins dans ce déguisement, ce sont ces faux seins, encore que j'ai choisi un petit bonnet », dit-il en se regardant dans la glace.

Snape ne préféra rien dire.

« Il est 18h21. Je retourne au Manoir. Dépêche-toi et sois prudent », murmura le portrait.

Draco se banda l'avant-bras souillé par la marque des Ténèbres et abaissa la manche de sa chemise. Il prit Lucy dans ses bras, Baldor en laisse et transplana pas loin d'un arrêt de bus sur une route perdue. Il aurait dû prendre sa voiture, enfin, il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Il attendit le bus et arriva en centre ville où il put laisser Lucy à son amie. Il utilisa les toilettes d'un pub pour transplaner chez lui comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la maison.

Harry n'allait pas tarder. Il enleva tous ses artifices et glissa sa baguette contre son ventre, maintenue par la taille du pantalon et mit sa chemise par-dessus.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** La nuit la plus longue


	6. La nuit la plus longue

**Crédit des personnages :** JK Rowlings

Musique de fond :  
Super kitch pour le baiser : Des'ree – _Kissing you  
_College feat. Electric Youth – _A real hero_

* * *

**La nuit la plus longue**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Il y avait une tâche - d'humidité ? - singulière : elle ressemblait à un visage déformé.

Malfoy l'avait mis dans une sacrée situation.

« Putain, il continue à faire chier, grommela-t-il. Tu en penses quoi, toi l'homme du plafond ? »

Il devait empêcher Malfoy de nuire. Malfoy était un criminel. Malfoy était un menteur. Un manipulateur. Une ordure. Une ordure qui se servait d'un enfant pour arriver à ses fins.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais été impliqué dans les attentats. Quelques noms étaient connus. Pas le sien. Red n'en avait jamais parlé.

« Lui il est assez malin pour rester dans l'ombre. Trop malin ou trop couard… »

Il était parti énervé de chez Malfoy. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais il s'en voulait de s'être fait rouler de la sorte et d'être tombé amoureux de _Malfoy,_ merde ! Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il avait senti Amelia si seule et si vulnérable qu'il avait voulu alléger son fardeau.

« Seule et vulnérable, mon cul ! », gronda Harry en tapant rageusement du poing sur le matelas.

Il avait donc passé la nuit à ressasser tout ça. Il était déchiré entre son devoir – dénoncer Malfoy – et son honneur : il avait une dette à payer. Deux en fait. Il avait failli tuer Malfoy quand ils avaient 16 ans à cause du Sectumsempra et Draco avait feint de ne pas le reconnaître au Manoir. Pis : il l'avait _soigné_ ! Et en plus, il avait une enfant à charge.

C'était un dilemme sans fin.

Au matin, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

La bataille de midi avait changé la donne : une Mange-mort rodait autour de la maison d'Amelia Vane. C'était lui qui était chargé de surveiller la maison à ce moment et il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses deux collègues ni à Draco. A ce moment-là, il avait su quel camp choisir. Celui de Draco.

Il avait pourtant mis la journée à répondre à son message. D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas vraiment une réponse qu'il avait donnée.

« Tout ça est dingue ! », se plaignit-il la tête entre les deux mains.

Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Il y avait bien Ginny mais… il connaissait sa réponse et ne comprendrait pas ses hésitations. Peut-être même elle le dénoncerait.

N'était-il pas semblable à Malfoy finalement ?

Tous deux avaient une vie difficile. Ils mentaient pour survivre. Ils faisaient des erreurs. Des choix. Des mauvais et des bons. Ils continuaient leur chemin. Ils avaient grandi, changé. Harry avait les mains tâchées de sang et il y pensait parfois. Ginny le rassurait en lui disant qu'il ne faisait que son travail et débarrassait leur vie des « méchants », des « inutiles ». Mais Harry pensait à eux en tant qu'individu. Il laissait derrière lui des orphelins, des veuves, des parents éplorés. Il n'était pas si manichéen que Draco voulait l'admettre.

« Bon, c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu l'admettre », grogna encore Harry.

Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Amelia et ce sentiment s'était renforcé au fil des discussions. Il avait abordé des problèmes personnels et à chaque fois, la jeune femme dispensait de précieux conseils. Il se sentait tellement trahi !

Harry regarda l'heure : 19h34.

Draco l'attendait peut-être déjà.

Devait-il transplaner ?

La maison devait être protégée, bien protégée sinon la Mange-mort de ce matin n'aurait pas attendu à l'extérieur.

« Au moins cette fois je n'aurais pas à apporter de fleurs », soupira-t-il calmé.

Il était content de discuter mais pas avec Malfoy. S'il revêtait les atours d'Amelia, croirait-il encore à l'illusion ?

0o0o0o0

Draco fumait à la fenêtre quand on sonna. Il inspira et regarda par le judas. Personne. Il ouvrit la porte et invita Potter à entrer. La porte refermée, ce dernier ôta sa cape d'invisibilité. Le chien couché sur son tapis leva la tête pour voir l'intrus mais sur un signe de son maître, se redormit.

« Tu ne m'as pas amené de fleurs ? Je suis presque déçu, » plaisanta ce dernier.

Harry, lui, ne souriait pas.

« Je suppose que si tu es là, seul, sans avoir sorti ta baguette, c'est que soit tu viens me prévenir de disparaitre soit… soit de me dire que tu ne me dénonceras pas et que je peux rester ici. Dans les deux cas, merci Harry. »

L'Auror tressaillit. Le ton était gentil et sincère. Ça le désarmait.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ou manger peut-être ?, demanda sur le même ton Draco.

- Ca va, c'est pas un rencard, ne te force pas à être sympa.

- J'ai apprécié de converser avec toi. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire : je suis Amelia. Elle dit ce que je pense.

- Comment tu as pu me laisser miroiter des choses ?

- Je ne t'ai rien laissé miroiter ! Je n'arrêtais pas de te dire de ne pas t'attacher à elle !, s'offusqua le Mange-mort en se servant à boire. Et si tu es toujours intéressé… Sache que moi ça ne me gêne pas de sortir avec un homme.

- Je croyais que tu baisais que les Sang Purs. Ça n'est pas ce que tu disais à Zabini il y a huit ans ?

- Tu écoutais nos conversations ?, rit Draco. Vilain. Vilain et naïf. J'ai sauvé ton petit cul d'hétéro. Blaise ne couchait qu'avec moi. Je veux dire que je n'ai été que son seul amant mais il aurait fait une exception pour toi. T'es bien gaulé et… te savoir à sa merci l'excitait pas mal.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ? Tu m'aimes tant que ça ? »

Draco se raidit.

« Tu ne méritais pas ça, c'est tout. Il t'avait suffisamment souillé en te blessant. »

Les deux sorciers ne savaient plus quoi dire. Draco avait honte d'admettre sa… compassion, du moins c'est ainsi que lui appelait l'attirance qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis sûr qu'il pensait à toi en me baisant ce soir-là, dit Draco. Moi ça m'est arrivé… de penser à toi quand on me baisait…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour te mettre mal à l'aise ? T'écœurer ? Te… tenter ?

- Me tenter ? Tu rêves ! Je suis pas un bourre-merde.

- Tu rates quelque chose, dit Draco préférant ignorer l'insulte. Les mecs sucent beaucoup mieux que les femmes.

- T'as déjà couché avec une pour dire ça ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai des apparences à entretenir alors de temps en temps je me tape une nana qui le répète à ses copines qui le répètent à leur tour et voilà. Je suis tranquille pour six mois. Et toi, tu as déjà couché avec un homme pour dire que ça te déplait ? »

Draco vida son verre et avant de se resservir, il proposa de nouveau à Harry qui accepta cette fois.

Il avait une tonne de questions. Il ne savait pas ni par où commencer ni s'il voulait vraiment les réponses. Pourtant ces interrogations étaient là et il y pensait parfois.

« Tu… tu m'as soigné au Manoir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? La deuxième nuit tu as dit à Blaise que c'était pour réparer ses conneries mais la première nuit ? Parce qu'après.. après avoir été stupéfixé, j'étais propre, soigné et il y avait de la nourriture. J'en déduis que tu es venu, m'a soigné, lavé et fait un sort d'oubliette.

- C'est ce que je devais faire si Blaise ne m'avait pas surpris. Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'en rappelles.

- Si. Ça te sauve la vie aujourd'hui. A cause de toi je dois mentir et… et je n'aime pas ça. Je pourrais être accusé de complicité. C'est grave si ça se sait. Alors je veux savoir pourquoi je fais ça. Pourquoi as-tu feint de ne pas me reconnaitre je sais que tu as feint, et pourquoi m'as-tu soigné ?. »

Draco s'assit.

« Depuis…. depuis que la rentrée en sixième année, ma vie a été un cauchemar comme je te l'ai déjà dit. D'abord on m'a contraint à tuer un homme ou ma famille y passait. A l'époque, j'y étais attaché. Si j'avais eu un peu de jugeote, je les aurais laissés mourir à cette époque. Mais au moins j'étais à l'école… La vie au Manoir est épouvantable. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de litres de sang qui en a taché les cachots. Les cris, les plaintes, les supplications, les râles d'agonie. J'en peux plus. Enfin, je me suis endurci et je vais très rarement au cachot mais à l'époque, c'était… au-delà de l'imagination. Et toi, tu es arrivé. Je regrette que Blaise t'ait fait ce qu'il a fait. Je n'étais pas présent. Je m'occupe surtout des potions, ça m'arrange. Toi, tu étais un symbole, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Le symbole de la victoire, de la lumière. Tu ne devais pas t'éteindre. Pas comme ça. Tu devais survivre. Encore. Pour que le moral de tes troupes soit encore fort. Voilà. C'est tout. »

Draco vida son verre et se leva. Il alluma une cigarette et s'accouda à une fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit.

Harry avait écouté attentivement. « Symbole ». « Lumière ». « Survivre ». Ces mots il les connaissait et les avait déjà entendus mais de la bouche de Malfoy, ça le bouleversait. Il paraissait si sincère !

« Pourquoi … Je te l'ai déjà demandé, pourquoi tu ne fuis pas ? Le monde est vaste. Tu serais tranquille avec Lucy.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est un peu compliqué.

- Encore un secret ?

- Oui mais celui-là, personne ne le sait et si je te le dis, je te tue après et tu finis finis sous les tulipes, rit le garçon et expirant de la fumée.

- Tu as l'air très à l'aise avec les instruments moldus. Tu conduis bien, en plus.

- Ca m'a pris du temps pour m'adapter à cette… technologie et culture mais… j'y arrive petit à petit. J'ai découvert de nouveaux écrivains, des musiciens, la télévision ! Le cinéma, j'adore ! »

Harry fut surpris. Son interlocuteur avait les yeux pétillants d'un petit garçon au pied du sapin le lendemain de Noel.

« C'est indiscret mais vu que nous sommes confidents à présent, je te le demande, qu'elle aurait été ta place si Blaise et Sybil avaient survécu ?

- J'aurais fait comme toi : je serais avec un joueur de Quidditch. A la différence que le mien serait très musclé et poilu.

- Plus sérieusement ?

- Je ne t'ai rien caché. Je suis un fantôme et… je le serais resté. »

Un silence triste s'installa.

« Moi aussi je suis un fantôme, dit Harry. C'est dur d'aimer et de faire confiance. »

Pourtant, il s'était ouvert à Amelia. Son instinct qui lui avait permis de survivre était si nul que ça en amour ? Il lui avait fait confiance.

« Ca ne va pas avec Ginny ?, l'interrogea doucement Draco.

- On… on s'est vus et on s'est encore disputé. Je sais plus où j'en suis ni ce que je veux. »

Ils burent en silence.

« Où est le bébé ?, demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Quelque part. J'ai pris des précautions des fois que tu sois venu m'arrêter.

- Pas bête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, enfin si, je sais. Merci de… de t'être occupé de moi il y a huit ans. Sans toi, je n'aurais peut-être pas survécu. Je te suis encore redevable du Sectumsempra et nous serons quittes. »

Draco posa son verre et écrasa la cigarette qu'il fumait dans un cendrier. Il s'accroupit face à Harry et l'embrassa doucement.

« Si j'avais été une femme, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui ide l'autre garçon, ça aurait pu marcher nous deux. »

Il déposa un autre baiser, moins hésitant cette fois :

« Considère que ta dette est payée, Harry. Moi je me demandais depuis l'autre soir comment ça ferait de t'embrasser en étant moi et c'est… magique. »

Draco allait faire un troisième baiser mais Harry le repoussa violemment en arrière, le faisant tomber sur ses fesses.

L'Auror bondit :

« Tu gâches toujours tout ! Tu es égoïste !, cracha-t-il en se relavant d'un bond. Tu vas avoir ce que tu veux ! On ne se reverra plus. Et tu as raison, nous sommes quittes. Ne sois jamais en travers de mon chemin. »

Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit. Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière Draco.

Ce dernier se releva et s'épousseta. Il était trop tard pour aller chercher Lucy mais pas assez pour se coucher.

Pas une seconde Harry ne s'était demandé ce que lui ressentait. Lui aussi s'était épris de celui qu'il avait tant haï. Draco avait vu l'homme – séduisant au premier abord – mais fragile et seul qu'il était. Il se promit de se souvenir de ces baisers. En attendant, il allait noyer sa carence affective en discothèque. Ses amants éphémères suffiraient peut-être à réduire son chagrin.

0o0o0o0

Harry ne rentra pas tout de suite à son hôtel.

Il erra dans la forêt jouxtant la maison de Draco. Il longea un ruisseau, furieux.

Ses lèvres, qu'il frottait sans douceur comme pour les nettoyer, brûlaient et son cœur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine.

Il n'avait même pas averti Draco de la présence de la Mange-mort. C'était ironiquement triste. Une de ses « collèges » cherchait à le tuer.

L'Auror s'arrêta. Et si un Monge-mort y arrivait ?

Harry shoota dans un caillou, énervé.

« Qu'il se démerde ! »

Il reprit son errance mais s'arrêta pour envoyer un texto à Draco.

« Je le fais pour le bébé : des Manges-mort rôdent autour du Cottage », tapa-t-il.

Il hésita puis l'envoya, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il allait éteindre son téléphone mais ne le fit pas.

Quand l'Auror se calma il rentra à l'auberge. Draco n'avait pas répondu.

_Quel enfoiré ! Il aurait pu dire merci !_

Un bip le réveilla. 6h01. « ;-p »

Quoi ? C'était ça le message ? Un smiley qui tirait la langue ?

Enervé Harry balança le téléphone à travers la pièce.

« Va te faire foutre ! », dit-il.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant et dernier :** « Le Poison »

Je m'excuse d'avance : je ne pourrais pas poster samedi prochain.

Je déménage plus tôt que prévu du coup je ne vais pas avoir Internet quelques temps. Ca reporte d'une semaine je pense, pas plus.

Merci :)


	7. Le Poison

**Crédits :  
****des personnages :** JK Rowlings  
**de la chanson fredonnée :** Benny Benassi – _Every single day_  
**du poème « Le Poison » :** Charles Baudelaire

Termes anglais :  
Snape : Rogue

Musique de fond :  
College feat. Electric Youth – _A real hero  
_Yoav feat. Emily Browning – _Where is my mind  
_Bronski beat – _Smalltown boy  
_Daft Punk – _Steam Machine  
_Felix Da Housecat feat Miss Kittin – _Silver Screen  
_Benny Benassi – _Every single day  
_Carl Cox feat. Hannah Robinson – _Give me your love  
_Venus – _Beautiful days_

* * *

**« Le Poison »**

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Draco sursauta. Depuis quand son ancien professeur l'observait-il ?

« A pas grand-chose, rétorqua ce dernier un peu sèchement à son goût.

- On dirait qu'on t'a brisé le cœur, continua le professeur.

- Il faudrait que j'en ai un pour ça », dit-il plus calmement.

Il ne cessait de penser à Harry. Depuis combien de temps ce sentiment sommeillait-il en lui ? Huit ans ? Huit semaines ? Huit jours ? Il y a huit ans, il l'avait désiré mais ça s'était estompé. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu mentir au cimetière mais le revoir, de façon aussi inattendue l'avait surpris et il avait voulu le revoir. Il avait semé tous ces petits cailloux jusqu'à sa véritable identité et il était le seul responsable de sa peine. A présent, avoir passé autant de temps avec Harry l'avait séduit. En plus, l'Auror savait qu'il était Mange-mort, qu'il élevait un enfant. Harry savait beaucoup de choses. Pas tout bien sûr, certaines devaient rester ignorées, pour le moment. Mais surtout, Harry était hétérosexuel.

Snape savait ce qui tracassait le jeune sorcier. Potter. Ce garçon était vraiment une nuisance comme son père. Lui aussi avait souffert toute sa vie d'un amour jamais retourné. La mère même de Harry. Lily. Lily et son sourire. Lily et son intelligence. Lily et sa douceur. Lily et ses yeux verts. Ah ses yeux verts… Il détestait Potter parce qu'il était le portrait craché de son père mais avait les yeux verts de Lily. Voir Harry lui faisait mal. Draco ne devait pas prendre son chemin de célibat. La vie était plus facile à deux et Draco avait tant à porter, tant à cacher. Il se confiait entièrement à lui mais un compagnon réel le soulagerait. L'ancien professeur cherchait les mots pour apaiser le tourment de Draco mais que lui dire ? Le poison nommé « amour » s'écoulait déjà dans les veines de Draco.

« A part ça, les Aurors vont partir de Whitewell, annonça Draco. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai convaincu Mc Gregor. Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit pas à faire pour que son patron accepte et s'accapare l'initiative.

- Et nous ?

- Murdoch devrait convaincre Flint de se retirer aussi. Ma petite vie peinarde va reprendre on dirait. »

_C'est donc ça qui le tracasse. Potter va partir…,_ songea Snape.

« Draco…, commença-t-il doucement.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est bien que Harry parte. Il n'est pas fait pour moi. C'est même dingue d'y avoir cru. Avec lui… avec lui je pouvais avoir une vie sentimentale presque normale, sincère mais il est maqué, il est hétéro et… il me déteste. »

Snape ne dit rien.

« Je devrais travailler au lieu de rêvasser, dit Draco. Je n'ai plus de sang de salamandre ni de limaces à cornes. Ça me dit bien de me prendre l'air. »

0o0o0o0

Harry jouait rêveusement avec sa cuillère.

Il était de retour à l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Ginny. L'été commençait et il disposait de deux semaines de vacances. Ginny avait passé la première semaine avec lui. Au début ça avait été merveilleux. Ils avaient fait l'amour et la grasse matinée tous les jours. Vers la fin de la semaine… ils s'engueulaient toute la journée pour une raison ou une autre. En fait, c'est Harry qui perdait son calme. Il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Whitewell. Contrairement à Draco, il gérait mal les secrets et ne les aimait pas et ça n'était pas malin de dire à Ginny qu'il avait été séduit par une femme qui était Draco. Il ne pouvait même pas le raconter à Ron, le frère de sa copine. Quant à Hermione, elle lui conseillerait de dénoncer Draco. Il avait d'autres amis mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour leur dire des choses personnelles qui cette fois risquaient d'avoir un impact sur sa vie professionnelle.

« Alors, tu viens avec moi ou pas ce soir ? demanda Ginny sur un ton monocorde.

- Non. Autant ne pas gâcher la fête de Sofia.

- Tu as raison. Fais la gueule tout seul. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai alors… Ne m'attends pas. Salut. »

Il soupira. Il aurait aimé parler à Amelia de ce problème mais elle… _il_ en était la source. Pas que ça bien sûr. Draco avait raison : s'il avait été une femme, eux deux ça aurait pu marcher.

Il s'assura qu'il était seul et composa le numéro de Draco.

« Harryyyyyy…, l'accueillit celui-ci en décrochant.

- Y a de la musique, je te dérange ?

- Naaaaaaan, soupira ce dernier. Naaaan jamaaaiiis.

- Tu fais un truc dégueu ! », s'indigna l'Auror en raccrochant.

_Quel être répugnant ! Décrocher alors qu'il… qu'il… qu'il !_

Son téléphone sonna cinq minutes plus tard. En colère il répondit.

« Voilà, c'est fini, gloussa Draco.

- Je veux te parler. Rentre chez toi on s'y retrouve.

- Si tu veux me parler, rejoins-moi. J'ai besoin de décompresser ce soir.

- Que je te rejoigne où ? Dans une boite pour tapettes ?

- Voui. C'est un endroit meeeerveilleux. Tous ces hommes suintant le stupre ! C'est un endroit idéal pour s… Oh. Il a encore raccroché », rit Draco en remettant le téléphone dans sa poche.

Il allait retourner sur la piste de danse quand son téléphone vibra.

« Je suis au Babylon ! », indiqua-t-il.

Il lui expliqua où transplaner et comment le retrouver.

Harry mentait à Draco et à lui-même. Il n'était pas écœuré par l'homosexualité. Une fois il avait surpris au Terrier Charlie et son petit ami. Il les avait regardés le plus longtemps possible et quelque chose d'étrange s'était éveillé en lui. Son travail et son couple accaparaient toutes ses pensées mais savoir qu'il avait une ouverture, avec un homme, fut-ce Draco Mlalfoy, l'excitait étrangement. De toutes façons s'il restait ici il y penserait toute la soirée alors… alors autant battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud ! Sinon il se dégonflerait…

Il enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt noirs et choisit dans sa réserve d'identité celle d'un garçon brun ayant la même corpulence que lui. Il ne risquait pas d'être reconnu en boîte de nuit gay moldue mais il ne voulait pas courir de danger. Il transplana avec sa cape d'invisibilité et suivit les instructions laissées par Draco. La boîte était bondée. La musique lui perçait les tympans. Il n'était pas allé en discothèque depuis des lustres ! Lui et Ginny n'aimaient pas trop de toute façon. Pourtant le rythme lancinant des musiques l'excitaient. Il parcourut les danseurs mais il ne savait même pas qui il cherchait. Draco ne serait pas lui. Les hommes n'étaient pas tous beaux mais il avait une envie grandissante de s'y mêler. Pour aller au point de rendez-vous il dut traverser les danseurs. Quelques uns essayèrent de l'attraper au passage mais il s'en dégagea. Un grand brun torse nu se frottait entre un Asiatique et un Black, eux aussi torse nu. C'était une vision pour la moins étrangement appétissante. Le garçon lui sourit et il délaissa ses partenaires non sans les avoir embrassés longuement avant pour venir vers lui.

« Harry ?, demanda le garçon.

- D…

- Dorian. Ici c'est Dorian. Tu veux que je te présente mes amis ?, gloussa-t-il.

- Ca va pas !

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?, demanda Draco en épousant la musique mais à une distance raisonnable de Harry.

- Je vais partir, tu as raison.

- Reste ! Reste au moins danser. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco ferma les yeux et laissa un garçon l'enlacer par derrière.

Comme quelques années en arrière, Harry aima regarder. Draco était superbe. Son torse – et celui des autres garçons à bien y regarder - était recouvert d'une fine pellicule paillettée. Un blond vint l'aborder mais il le repoussa.

Draco ouvrit enfin ses yeux bleus et sourit à Harry tout en se frottant de dos à son partenaire qui lui caressait allègrement l'entrejambe.

Puis Draco s'en détacha et enlaça Harry, tout en fredonnant la chanson :

« .. This time, lay some love on me, I'm blind, to anything around me, so fine when you're next to me, you're the one I can't resist… »

Hypnotisé Harry passa ses deux bras autour du Mange-mort, dont la marque était cachée par un très large bracelet en cuir noir. Il se pencha même et respira son léger parfum. Draco tira la langue et par magie un petit cachet blanc trancha avec l'écarlate de sa langue. Sans réfléchir, Harry se pencha, l'embrassa et avala le cachet. Ce soir, il goûterait une ivresse inédite et interdite.

Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde puis Draco l'emmena aux toilettes.

« Désolé de rompe le charme, mais… tu as du polynectar sur toi ? »

Harry sortit une fiole et l'avala cul sec.

« Tu m'as emmené aux toilettes juste pour ça ?, demanda Harry, haletant.

- Oui, ça aurait fait désordre que tu te transformes. En même temps, tout le monde ou presque est défoncé.

- J'ai envie de toi… Amelia, Dorian, Draco. Peu importe.

- Du calme, cow-boy. T'as une jolie fiancée. Ce que je t'ai donné c'est pour que tu te détendes. Pas que tu me sautes dessus.

- Ne sois pas farouche ! T'as envie de moi toi aussi. J'ai été trop con pour le voir. Tu avais peur que je sois amoureux mais toi tu l'es…

- Pour moi, c'est facile. Je suis gay et célibataire. J'ai envie de la moitié des mecs dans cette boite. Et l'autre moitié, j'ai déjà baisé avec. »

Harry le regarda et le gifla.

« T'es une traînée, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait Harry, sourit Draco qui reçut une seconde claque.

- T'es une traînée et tu me refuses ? »

Draco ne dit rien. Il adorerait se faire prendre, là, contre le mur des toilettes par Harry. _Harry Potter_ !

Harry leva encore la main mais cette fois Draco le retint fermement :

« Une fois, ça me fait bander, deux fois, je suis surpris mais trois fois, je t'emmerde. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. C'était une mauvaise idée.

- Tu me séduis, tu m'embrasses et tu me traines ici pour me rembarrer. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?, cracha Harry.

- Tu avais une veste ? Ta cape ?

- Ma cape, oui.

- Va la récupérer. On part.

- Non ! On reste. Tant que je t'ai pas baisé, tu ne bougeras pas. »

Malgré tout Draco l'entraîna dans une cabine de toilettes, referma la porte et transplana au Cottage.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher à boire. »

Draco retira sa perruque châtain et revint avec un verre d'eau.

« J'ai été con. J'aurais dû penser qu'il y aurait une interaction avec le polynectar, ça passera. »

Harry le détailla. Draco était trop canon dans son pantalon en cuir noir et torse nu brillant de paillettes. Lui-même en avait. Elles devaient être répandues au-dessus de la foule.

« Je vais me doucher. Bois et repose-toi un peu. »

Quand Draco redescendit, le salon était vide. Harry était parti.

0o0o0o0

Le seul rayon de soleil de cet été fut l'anniversaire de Lucy, le 5 août. Pour ses un an, il l'avait d'abord fêté avec Fran, Steve et Ryan à midi. Le soir, il avait été en tête à tête avec sa fille et le portrait de Snape. Il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir un portrait de Blaise.

Le reste du temps s'écoula lentement et tristement pour Draco.

Il pensait à Harry. Moins mais toujours. Cette nuit où il l'avait rejoint en boite de nuit, il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais l'Auror n'avait répondu que plus tard et le sommait de ne plus jamais le contacter. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il fonçait dans un mur de toute façon.

Il était allé voir Ornella Zabini. Dans l'immense demeure, aucun tableau de Blaise. Encore un point commun que les deux sorciers avaient partagé : leur parents ne les aimaient que pour la gloire qu'ils avaient apportée. Pourtant la sorcière l'accueillit étrangement bien. Très bien même. Elle fut entreprenante et Draco céda. C'était comme retrouver un peu de Blaise – et il serait tranquille quelques temps : son rapport sexuel avec la sorcière allait être ébruité sitôt qu'il serait parti. Draco ne lui avait arraché que des soupirs, aucune confidence. Même sous l'emprise du Veritaserum et l'hypnose il n'avait rien appris. Quelqu'un était venu, lui avait parlé et lui avait jeté un sort d'oubli. Saurait-il un jour qui ?

L'histoire autour d'Amelia Vane s'était évanouie. Les Aurors avaient quitté Whitewell, les Mange-morts aussi. Flint n'en démordait pas pourtant. Mais c'est cette lubie contre Zabini qui causa sa chute. Il faisait de plus en plus de mécontents, grossissant, à son insu, les rangs des partisans de Draco. C'est ce qu'Hella avait essayé de lui dire quelques mois auparavant. Aussi, le sorcier se retrouva promu sans l'avoir désiré ni su.

Au début, il refusa violemment. Il n'était pas taillé pour être leader et n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Cette modestie redoubla la foi de ses partisans.

« On veut quelqu'un de posé et réfléchi. Comme toi, expliqua Hella.

- Et tu me lapideras si je t'éconduis comme tu as fait pour Marcus ?

- Ça n'avait rien de personnel. C'était latent. Blaise… Blaise en imposait.

- Il était craint, tu veux dire.

- Peu importe. Marcus était obnubilé et cette histoire avec la Sang-de-bourbe était la goutte d'eau. Nous étions peu à te soutenir mais là ça a joué en sa défaveur.

- Me soutenir ?, répéta Draco interloqué. Je n'ai rien demandé. J'étais tranquille dans mon laboratoire.

- Ça sera pareil maintenant sauf que tu as un pouvoir décisionnel. »

Draco tira une cigarette de son paquet. Il ne voulait pas de ce titre. Il ne fallait pas ! Ca ne l'arrangeait pas. Ça contrecarrait tout !

« Et si je refuse, tout simplement ? Je n'aime pas m'impliquer de cette façon. Flint n'avait pas tort. Je suis un larbin. Pas un leader. Qui est le choix 2 ?

- Le choix 2 ?

- Si je n'étais pas là, qui serait le chef ?, demanda Draco en fumant nerveusement.

- Moi, dit un homme de haute stature. Je ne vous espionnais pas. Hella m'a demandé de vous rejoindre. Je m'appelle Benedict Firth. »

Draco le jaugea silencieusement.

Les Firth étaient une vieille famille aristocratique comme les Malfoy mais Benedict – contrairement à ses ascendants – était relativement inconnu. Petits, les deux garçons avaient joué ensemble mais Benedict avait étudié à Durmstang pour d'obscures raisons et avait séjourné en Europe de l'Est jusqu'à récemment. Aussi grand que mince, il arborait une jolie chevelure noire bouclée.

« Félicitations, Benedict, vous voilà promu. Moi je retourne dans mon laboratoire.

- Draco ! Tu ne peux pas refuser comme ça, s'indigna Hella. Si tu le fais, tu risques de voir tes partisans se retourner contre toi. »

Le sorcier s'arrêta. Sa collègue n'avait pas tort. Il devait rester dans la course. S'attirer l'antipathie menait à la chute, Marcus l'avait appris.

« J'accepte alors mais à deux conditions. Primo, je reste indépendant. Je n'aime pas rendre des comptes sur mes allers, venus. Deusio, Benedict et moi allons faire connaissance et, si je suis satisfait de son approche, il me remplacera parfois. J'aime mon laboratoire plus que tout. J'ai besoin d'y être et de toute façon, je suis le meilleur en ce domaine.

- Vive le Roi !, applaudit Hella.

- Jusqu'à la décapitation, grinça Draco entre ses dents. Je suppose que je dois faire un discours… »

Ce soir-là, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait parlé maladroitement devant les autres Mange-morts puis s'était retiré. Quand il est arrivé au cottage, Lucy était malade. Ça n'était qu'une grippe intestinale mais elle avait beaucoup de fièvre. Entre les vomissements et la fièvre, elle se déshydratait beaucoup.

Assis, sur une chaise à bascule dans la chambre de l'enfant, il la berçait pour qu'elle se rendorme mais elle était brûlante.

Des cailloux contre la vitre le forcèrent à regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Potter était là. Il alluma son téléphone. Rien que dix messages ! Tous de Harry. Il confirma son identité quand il vit l'autre sorcier répondre à son téléphone.

« Je t'ouvre. Referme correctement derrière toi. Je suis à l'étage. »

Il ne manquait que Harry pour faire de cette journée un cauchemar. Et voilà, c'était arrivé. Les Moldus mettaient ces événements sur le compte d'un certain Murphy. Etait-il le contraire de Merlin ?

« Ah ! Le bébé existe ?, demanda Harry.

- Peut-être que moi aussi je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi, rétorqua Draco.

- Elle est malade ?

- Une grippe intestinale mais… mais ça m'angoisse toujours quand elle est malade, avoua Draco un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'inquiéta Harry en voyant Draco se mettre torse nu.

- Ça s'appelle le peau à peau. Elle a beaucoup de fièvre alors la maintenir contre moi devrait faire baisser sa température, dit-il en déshabillant aussi Lucy. Ne pleure pas, Sunshine », dit-il en serrant l'enfant en couche contre lui.

Harry fut un peu bouleversé. Draco était si tendre. Même torse nu, il ne dégageait plus cet appel au sexe de l'autre fois. Il se félicita d'avoir fait le bon choix en ne dénonçant pas le Mange-mort. C'était un père affectueux. La petite était très jolie. Elle avait pour son âge une sacrée chevelure châtain clair.

_Ça pourrait être l'enfant que Ginny et moi pourrions avoir,_ pensa-t-il.

L'enfant, blottie caontre son père adoptif, se calma et finit par s'endormir. Draco la déposa dans son lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Allons dans le salon pour discuter. Tu n'es pas venu me voir m'occuper de ma fille. »

En bas, Draco alluma une cigarette. Ses traits était tirés. Il enfila son t-shirt.

« Alors ? »

Harry le fixa. Le garçon en face de lui le tourmentait.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ? J'ai un bouton ? Oh… tu fixes peut-être ça… », dit-il en indiquant la marque des Ténèbres.

Harry détourna le regard.

« Tu m'écœures, tu me fascines, tu m'attires mais tu me révulses. Je ne te comprends pas et… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive », dit-il enfin.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je… je suis aussi désolé de t'avoir giflé, continua Harry.

- C'est tout ? On m'a déjà giflé pendant des rapports. Je ne suis pas maso, hein, mais c'est marrant de temps en temps. J'aurais dû penser à l'interaction avec le polynectar.

- C'était de l'ectasy ?

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai pris une fois de cette saloperie, j'ai été malade pendant un jour entier. N'oublie pas que je passe mes journées dans un laboratoire. J'ai essayé une drogue désinhibitrice mais pas autant que l'ectasy ou le GHB. Ça aussi c'est une saloperie ! Tu trippes moins avec ce que je t'ai donné mais suffisamment pour passer un bon moment… et t'en souvenir ! »

Draco ne dit rien car la petite fille pleurait. Il monta à l'étage, suivi de Harry.

Il posa l'enfant sur sa table à langer et lui épongea le visage. A l'aide d'une pipette, il lui versa de l'eau dans la bouche mais elle pleurait encore.

« Elle se déshydrate beaucoup. »

Il la berça contre lui en fredonnant une chanson. Peu à peu, la petite fille se tut puis s'endormit. Draco la garda encore un peu contre lui et la recoucha en l'embrassant.

Ils redescendirent.

« Tu deales, en plus, essaya de plaisanter Harry en ne quittant pas du regard Draco, debout en face de lui.

- Oui. Pour arrondir mes fins de mois. On ne touche pas beaucoup en étant Mange-mort. Des fois… des fois j'ai juste envie d'oublier qui je suis, enfin mon mauvais côté.

- Le tabac, la drogue… L'alcool aussi ? »

Draco rit et s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle  
De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts, récita-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre sorcier.  
Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers...  
Mes songes viennent en foule  
Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers. »

Il se planta à à peine quelques centimètres de Harry.

« Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige  
De ta salive qui mord, répondit Harry en faisant le dernier pas qui le séparait de Draco.  
Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remords,  
Et charriant le vertige,  
La roule défaillante aux rives de la mort! »

Le temps suspendit son vol.

Comme au ralenti, Harry se pencha vers Draco.

« Suce-moi », le supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

**FIN**

A suivre dans :

1/ « L'histoire de l'impossible »

2/ ou "Même chanson, couplet différent"

3/ ou "On connait la chanson"

Je suis indécise sur le titre, si vous avez une opinion, pourquoi ne pas la partager ?

En tout cas, ça sera le dernier volet de ces personnages.

Bonnes vacances !


End file.
